


Wolf Moon

by ItsMe_Basil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe_Basil/pseuds/ItsMe_Basil
Summary: When Stiles' mom gets sick, Stiles runs away. He gets lost in the preserve and runs into a wolf.It took three hours for the search team to find him, but when they do, the wolf is gone.As time passes, Stiles finds himself drawn to the wolf whenever he's in a bad place.But one day, the wolf stops showing up, and after a while Stiles rationalizes it as an imaginary friend to get him through the traumatic experience of losing his mother.But that all changes when Stiles and Scott sneaks out to find a dead body.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 30
Kudos: 630





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a lot of comments about the spacing in my stories. Unfortunately I can't get the space between my paragraphs. I've tried double spacing before I post, and I've tried going through my books to add the spacing later, and neither works!  
> I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Stiles was getting ready for the first day of school when he heard the kitchen phone ring. Stiles heard Noah answer it and stumbled over his bed to the small corded phone on his bedside table. He carefully picked it up and held it to his phone.  
"..in the woods found by two joggers. State police are on their way right now," the dispatcher said. Stiles knew her, she was a young deputy that sometimes helped Stiles with his homework when he had to stay at the station.  
"Why is State coming?" Noah asked.  
"We only have half the body in custody."  
Stiles carefully put the phone back into the receiver, jumping off the bed and grabbing his sweatshirt. He heard his dad end the call before the door opened.  
Noah had gotten home ten minutes before the phone call, so he didn't need to change into his uniform. Stiles looked out the window, waiting for Noah to leave before he ran out the back door.  
He drove three blocks to Scott's house, calling Scott four times with no answer. He was already on the roof to knock on Scott's bedroom door when he heard the screen door shut.  
He huffed, turning around and sliding down to the edge of the roof.  
He pushed himself off the roof, hanging upside down from his hips.  
Scott screamed, bat held over his shoulder. Stiles shouted, arms flailing and eyes pinching shut as he waited for Scott to hit him.  
"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted, dropping the bat. Stiles let out a breath of relief, arms dropping -or raising- as his shoulders untensed.  
"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles gestured, as if that explained him hanging off of Scott's roof. "Why do you have a bat?"  
*-*  
It took a bit to convince Scott to go with him, but Scott was a bit of a pushover and Stiles knew what buttons to push to get his way. The two drove to the Beacon Hille preserve, parking quite a ways from the police cars at the entrance and walking into the woods.  
Stiles grabbed the flashlight from the back of his jeep, keeping the light on the path they walked.  
Scott made sure to complain the whole time, and even made Stiles laugh when he mentioned making first line this year.  
"Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles had said, nearly rolling his ankle when he stepped on an exposed root.  
Scott didn't respond to that, instead he sighed and looked back at him.  
"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" He asked. Stiles paused momentarily, eyebrows furrowing. Scott looked at him with a hint of amusement on his face.  
"Huh," Stiles said, lifting his hand up and letting it hit his thigh. "I didn't even think about that."  
The two kept walking, Scott shaking his head. This wasn't new; Stiles was the type to just go for something without knowing all the facts, and Scott was always the one who asked for them.  
"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked. Stiles glanced around, a spike of panic accelerating his heart rate for a second.  
"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles confessed. The ground was getting harder to walk on, the ruts getting deeper, rocks and roots making the journey much harder.  
"Its comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said with a roll of his eyes.  
Stiles looked up at a steep incline and reached out for a grip. "I know," he huffed, beginning to climb. The leaves were slick on the forest floor, making it difficult to get any traction. The converse Stiles was wearing probably weren't helping, but he managed to make it most of the way up.  
Scott said something about being asthmatic, but Stiles wasn't paying attention. He dropped when he saw the flashlights of the search team in the distance, Scott quickly dropping as well. Stiles glanced at the search team, calculating how the two could avoid them before deciding the best thing to do was run around them.  
"Wait, come on," Stiles said, jumping to his feet and running. He heard Scott calling him in a whispered shout, trying not to be heard by the police.  
Stiles ignored him, and ran right into a German Shepherd. Stiles skidded to a halt, landing on his ass.  
"Hold it right there!"  
Stiles eyes widened at the gun pointed to him.  
"Hang on," Noah called, stepping up. Stiles' shoulders sagged at getting caught. It was one thing being caught by the state police, a completely different thing being caught by his dad. "This little delinquent belongs to me."  
Noah hauled Stiles to his feet, glaring at Stiles. The police officers continued their walk, leaving Stiles and Noah alone.  
"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked, trying to play off him being in the woods.  
Noah didn't buy it. He never did. "So do you listen to all my phone calls?"  
"No," Stiles lied. Noah gave him a look at Stiles huffed. "Not the boring ones."  
Noah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Noah knew the kid poked his nose in his business, but this was pushing it.  
"Now where's you're usual partner in crime?" Noah asked, shining the flashlight behind Stiles. Stiles' eyes widened momentarily but he quickly schooled his features.  
"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to come up with a lie. He wouldnt get Scott in trouble too. Who knew what Melissa would do if she found out Scott was out while she was at work looking for a dead body?  
"Scott's home. He said he wanted to get s good nights sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow," he said. It wasn't totally a lie. Scott did want to stay home. He just had Stiles as a best friend. "Its just me. In the woods. Alone."  
Noah called for Scott and Stiles hoped to God the teenager was smart enough to stay hidden. When Scott didn't show, Nowh grabbed Stiles by his shoulder.  
"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Stiles groaned, head dropping.  
*-*  
Stiles drove off towards town, but pulled off onto a dirt road. He had to go back to Scott. He couldn't leave him in the woods.  
He used his phone light to see -Noah took his flashlight- as he trekked through the woods.  
He didn't want to call for Scott in case he got caught again, so he kept quiet, keeping his eyes peeled.  
Stiles frowned when he heard a deep growl to his right; the type of growl that seeped into your bones and triggered your fight or flight response.  
Stiles froze, holding his breath.  
He couldn't see where the noise was coming from, but he had taken a survival course in middle school.  
"Okay, it's just a bear," Stiles said to himself. He took a small step back away from the noise. Whenever faced with a black bear, walk away slowly, facing the bear.  
Another deep growl sounded and a pair of glowing red eyes shown through the foliage.  
"Oh my God," Stiles stuttered out, hands shaking. The bear jumped from behind the bushes, landing only a foot away from him before a gigantic paw swiped at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I made a cover for this book! Check it out [Here](https://super-wolf-sterek.tumblr.com/post/625829653754560513/show-chapter-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles felt the claws slice at his arm as he spun away, tearing through his layers of clothes and stinging his skin. He yelped, dropping to the ground. The bear -or whatever it was- quickly put a clawed paw -hand- on his neck, pressing Stiles' head into the ground.   
"No, no, stop!" Stiles begged, hysterical as its other hand held his legs down. Stiles clawed at the mud under him, the side of his neck taking most of the pressure and making him dizzy.   
He felt hot breath fan across his side, the bear thing leaning low. Stiles could barely see its mouth opening from his peripheral and let out a loud shout that ended in a sob.   
He couldn't move and he wasn't getting much bloodflow to his brain.   
Suddenly another growl was heard and the bear thing lifted its head from Stiles' side just as a grey blur crashed into it, effectively knocking it off of Stiles.   
He gasped, scrambling to his feet. The thing that was fighting the bear thing was a wolf; a grey wolf. Stiles stumbled back and fell, his vision blurring.   
A panic attack right now was not a good idea. He struggled to regulate his breathing as the growls and shrieks from the two animals raged on in front of him.   
The fighting didn't last long, the wolf seemingly winning the fight. The bear thing took off into the night and the wolf walked back to Stiles.   
Stiles shuffled back, still struggling to catch his breath and clear his vision.   
The wolf stopped a few feet from him and sat. Stiles blindly grabbed at the forest floor, hand gripping a stick and bringing it in front of him.   
"G-get back," he shouted, swinging the stick. The wolf didn't even flinch. Stiles swung again, hands shaking.   
The wolf stood up and grabbed the stick with its teeth, ripping the stick from Stiles' hands and dropping it at his feet.   
Stiles gasped, shuffling back even further until his back hit a tree.   
The wolf stepped forward again, the dark brown of his eyes suddenly shining a vibrant blue that had Stiles' breath catching in his throat.   
He knew the wolf, he realized. He had thought the wolf was a figment of his imagination; something he created to cope with his mom being sick. But the wolf was back, and it didn't look like an imaginary friend now.   
"Hati?" Stiles breathed out, hands still shaking at his sides. He was in shock. The wolf stepped even closer, nuzzling into Stiles' leg.   
Stiles nearly fainted. This wasn't happening. It wasn't real, he was dreaming. He quickly looked down at his hands, beginning to count. The wolf pressed into his leg again, grunting.   
Ten fingers. It wasnt a dream. Stiles didnt know if that fact made this all worse.   
This time, when the wolf nudged his leg, it was hard enough to knock his knees together.   
Stiles looked at the wolf with wide eyes, breaths coming out in shallow pants. Hati grabbed his sleeve and pulled. Stiles obediently got to his feet, his legs feeling like jello.   
He was going out of his mind. He was still in shock, his brain wasn't keeping up with what was going on. The wolf kept ahold of the sleeve of his hoodie and walked Stiles out of the woods.   
Stiles was brought back to reality when the two stopped at Stiles' jeep. Stiles stared at it in surprise, still shaking from the shock. He turned to where the wolf had been only to see nothing. He looked around him, but the wolf was gone. Was it even there?   
Stiles quickly got into his jeep, starting it and speeding down the road. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but Stiles ignored it, too caught up in trying to rationalize what had happened. He didn't remember how he got home, but he was in his room before he knew it, pacing and chewing on his nails.   
He quickly pulled his phone out when it vibrated again, seeing two texts from Scott. 

-call me  
-just got home. Call me something happened. 

Stiles was about to call when the front door opened. He set his phone down on the bed and ran out of his room. He nearly fell down the stairs on his way to get to the front door.   
"Dad," he gasped out, half falling in the middle of the hallway before righting himself. Noah looked up at him from his boots, in the middle of pulling them off. "What are you doing back so soon? Did you find something? Did something happen?"  
"Stiles, calm down," Noah sighed, pulling his coat off and hanging it on the hook. He dropped his keys in the bowl beside his utility belt.   
"Its too dark, we're going back out tomorrow."  
Stiles nodded. He didnt know if he was relieved that Noah didn't run into the bear thing or not. He could've imagined the whole thing.   
"What did you do, run into a tree?" Noah asked suddenly, eyebrows furrowed as he pointed to the side of his neck. Stiles' hand reached up for the side of his neck, feeling the raised and broken skin on the side of his neck. He pulled his hand away, frowning.   
"Yeah, I guess," Stiles frowned.   
"Go to bed, Stiles, you have school in a couple hours."  
Stiles nodded and went upstairs. Instead of going to his room he went to the bathroom, shutting the door and looking in the mirror.   
There were scratches on his neck, not deep, but the skin was broken, the blood dried and cracked.   
Stiles walked back to his room, grabbing the phone off his bed and typing away quickly. 

-ill call in the morning. Def need to talk 

*-*  
Stiles got to the school just as Scott did. The two met at the bike rack, Stiles anxiously fidgeting with the straps of his bag.   
The two had talked on the phone while they got ready for school, though it was quick and nondescript.   
"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said, nodding at Scott. The two looked around them in case anyone was looking before Scott lifted his shirt to show the white bandage on his side. Blood was slowly dyeing the cotton. Stiles' eyes widened; the bear thing had been about to bite Stiles in the same spot. "Ooh!"  
"Yeah," Scott said. Stiles went to touch it. "Woah!"   
Stiles pulled his hand back and Scott dropped his shirt. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," he said. The two started walking towards the school.   
"A wolf bit you?"  
"Mhmm."  
Stiles glanced at him with a frown. "No, not a chance."  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Scott huffed, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "How do you know what I saw?"  
Stiles huffed back, spinning around on the first step, looking taxed as he realized he had to over explain -as always- to his dimwitted friend.   
"Because I saw it too," Stiles said, making Scott's eyes widen. "It wasn't a wolf, it was a-a bear -thing."  
Stiles wondered if he should tell Scott about the actual wolf, but thought better of it. If Scott only saw the bear thing, maybe Stiles had imagined Hati.   
"But I heard it howl!" Scott said as Stiles turned and headed up the stairs. That made Stiles pause, but he quickly recovered.   
"Theres no wolves in California," he said. He was trying to convince himself more than Scott.   
"Really?"  
"Yes, really," Stiles said, stopping again to look down at Scott. "There hasn't been wolves in California since 1924 or something."  
Scott frowned, trying to rationalize. Stiles was about to keep walking when Scott spoke up.   
"If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body," Scott said.   
Stiles blinked, taking a minute to fully understand what Dcott had said before his eyes widened.   
"You- are you kidding me?" Stiles nearly shouted, catching thr attention of some of the students walking past them.   
"No, man, I wish," Scott said, not being able to help but smirk at Stiles' excitement. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."  
"Oh God, that's fucking awesome!" Stiles said, shifting his weight from foot to foot in excitement. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since-"  
"Stiles," Scott interrupted, rolling his eyes. Stiles clamped his mouth shut. "I dropped my inhaler, you think we could go look for it after school?"  
Stiles nodded. "Yeah, and see the other half of the body," he said, wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulder as they headed into the school.   
"What half of the body was it?"  
"Top half," Scott said.


	3. Chapter 3

School couldnt end fast enough for Stiles and Scott. When the final bell rang the two were one of the first people out.   
"Put the bike in the back," stiles said, already heading for his jeep. Scott ran over to his bike, running with it across the lot to where Stiles was opening the back.   
Once the two were in the jeep, Stiles turned to Scott with an expectant look.   
"What?" Scott asked.   
"What do you mean what?" Stiles asked incredulously. "What was that?"  
"What was what?" Scott asked, growing more confused. Stiles groaned and started the jeep, jolting out of the parking spot.   
"At practice," Stiles said, following the line of students leaving the parking lot. "You caught every shot! You can barely catch anything!"  
The two got out of the parking lot, Stiles speeding down the road towards the Beacon hills preserve.   
"I dont know," Scott said honestly. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."  
Stiles scoffed, turning off the paved road to the dirt road that lead into the preserve.   
"And that's not the only weird thing," Scott continued. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."  
Stiles stopped the jeep, giving Scott a doubtful look. "Smell things?" He asked, jumping out of the car. "Like what?"  
Scott jumped out of the car as well, slamming the door shut and jogging to meet up with Stiles.   
"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott said.   
"I don't even have any mint mojito-" Stiles reached into his pocket, pulling out the small strip of gum in his pocket. It had to have been in there for a while, Stiles didn't remember buying a pack recently.   
The two kept walking, Stiles deep in his thoughts. Maybe Scott had put the gum in his pocket somehow while he wasnt looking.   
"So it all started with a bite?" Stiles asked after deciding Scott wasn't that smart.   
"What if it's like my body's floodingbeith adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked, sounding a little frightened. Stiles rolled his eyes. Fir a kid who lived with a nurse, he really was ignorant to how the body processed shock.   
"I actually think I've hear if this," Stiles said, not being able to help but make a joke about it. "Its a specific kind of infection."  
"Are you serious?" Scott asked with wide eyes. It was seriously so pathetic how often Scott fell for Stiles' antics. Every time.   
"Yeah," Stiles said with a straight face. "I think it's called lycanthropy."  
"What's that?" Scott asked, looking a little nervous. The two kept walking through the woods. "Is that bad?"  
"Oh, yeah it's the worst," Stiles nodded, almost falling when his foot caught a root. "But only once a month."  
"Once a month?" Scott asked, frowning. Stiles smirked. He honestly couldn't help it, Scott made it too easy.   
"Mhmm, on the night of the full moon," he said. He let out an imitation of a wolf howl, Scott shoving him. Stiles laughed, catching himself before he could fall. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."  
"I'm serious," Scott said. "There could be something wrong with me."  
"I know, you're a werewolf!" Stiles pressed. Scott hit him again. "Obviously I'm kidding," he said, giving up his joke.   
Scott rolled his eyes, stopping. Stiles stopped walking as well, looking around before looking at Scott.   
"I could've sworn this was it," Scott said with a frown. He spun around, looking at the ground. No body, no inhaler.   
"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles shrugged.   
"I hope he left my inhaler," Scott sighed, kicking at the leaves on the ground. "Those things are like eighty bucks."  
Stiles glanced up and froze, seeing a man standing a few yards out. Stiles quickly hit Scott, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. The guy looked at Stiles with a frown, making Stiles uncomfortable.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking up. Stiles took a small step back, running a hand through his hair. He recognized the guy. "This is private property."  
Scott said nothing, so Stiles braved an answer. "Uh, sorry, man we didn't know," he said. It was the truth, they were both under the impression that this was still the preserve.   
Scott seemed to grow some balls, the teenager stepping forward a bit. Stiles reached for his shirt, not wanting to start a fight.   
"Yeah. We were just looking for something," he said, frowning. "But forget it."  
Stiles' eyes widened when the man reached into his pocket before throwing something their way. Scott caught it easily, the two looking down to see it was Scott's inhaler.   
Stiles watched as the guy turned around, heading back the way he came without a word. Stiles was frozen to the spot.   
"Dude," he managed ro get out, tearing his eyes away to look at Scott, who was already walking the other way. "That was Derek Hale."  
He stumbled to catch up with Scott. "You remember right? He's only a few years older than us!" Seven years older than them to be exact. He was a freshman when Scott and Stiles were in forth grade.   
"Remember what?" Scott asked, the two trekkingbbsck to the jeep.   
"His family," Stiles said, glancing behind him. Derek was nowhere to be seen. "They all burned to death in a fire."  
Realization dawned on Scott's face. The two had heard about it in fifth grade. Stiles' dad had been one of the officers on scene. Derek and his younger sister had disappeared after that.   
"Wonder why he's back," Scott hummed. The two reached the jeep. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if the body and Derek showing up at the same time was just a coincidence. When he got into the jeep, Stiles couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them. He glanced around but couldnt see anything. "Come on, let's get out of here," Stiles said, starting the engine. "This place gives me the creeps."  
*-*  
Stiles had dropped Scott off at his house before going to his own. Noah was still at work, and probably wouldn't get home until after dinner, so it gave Stiles time to do some much needed research.   
He googled the description of the bear thing from last night. He spent hours trying to find a picture or a description that matched what he saw, but continually drew blanks. There was nothing online that matched what he saw.   
He heard his dad pull up and walked to the window, looking down to see him stop before the porch, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out. Stiles dropped to hid knees, opening the window a little more to stick his head out.   
"Stilinski," his dad answered. There was a long pause. "A wolf?" He asked in surprise. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. The phone ended and Noah walked inside. Stiles waited for Noah to get up the stairs before walking out.   
"Hey dad," Stiles greeted, making his dad jump.   
"Son," Noah sighed, already knowing Stiles wanted something. Stiles didn't beat around the Bush about it.  
"Was the phone call about the body?" He asked.   
Noah rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Stiles, what did we talk about?"   
"Invasion of privacy," Stiles rushed. "Did they find the other half?"  
"No, Stiles, we didn't find the other half," Noah huffed. "If you have to know, it was the lab in LA, fiber analysis came back-"  
"With what?" Stiles interrupted, too impatient. Noah glared at him. "Sorry, go on."  
"It was a wolf, Stiles. Now would you just drop it?"  
Noah walked to his room before Stiles could say anything else.   
Stiles went back to his room, shutting the door behind him and going back to the computer on his bed. He replaced what word bear with wolf, hoping to get some lead. The pictures that popped up looked almost identical to the thing in the woods that had attacked Scott and Stiles.   
Stiles clicked on the first link and began to read.   
Everything pointed to werewolf, and Stiles had a growing feeling of dread as he read a Wikipedia excerpt about their abilities and description.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up with a jolt. He blinked as he sat up, laptop black and papers strewn across his comforter and desk.   
It was dark out, and Stiles reached over for his phone to check the time. It was five in the morning. He'd have to wake up in two hours for school. He wondered how he had fallen asleep after taking his Aderall just a few hours ago.   
Stiles got out of bed, stretching his sore back before shuffling out of his room. He yawned and stretched at his bare chest. He must've taken his shirt off while he was sleeping.   
He huffed down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the jug of milk.   
He turned, taking the cap off and bringing the jug to his lips.   
He caught something out of the corner of his eye and lowered the jug. He looked out the window above the kitchen sink with a frown, seeing a shadow in front of it.   
Suddenly two glowing red eyes showed, making Stiles' breath catch painfully in his throat. The jug slipped from his hand, hitting the ground and sending milk everywhere. The glowing eyes blinked and a deep growl vibrated the window.   
Stiles slipped on the milk on the floor as he spun, landing painfully on his hip. He quickly pulled himself to his feet, grsbbing the railing to the stairs and hauling himself up the stairs. He ended up crawling up the rest of the stairs when he fell, his feet still wet from the milk.   
"Stiles?" Noah called, the hallway light turning on. Stiles got to his feet, hands shaking as he ran right into his dad. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
"There's something outside," Stiles gasped out, pulling at his dad to get into the bathroom. Noah stayed his ground, frowning.   
"Stay here, I'll go look," he said.   
Stiles tightened his grip on Noah's arm when he moved to go down stairs.   
"No, dad don't!"   
Noah pulled his arm from Stiles' grasp, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stay up here, okay? I'll go see."  
Stiles watched him go downstairs. Stiles forced himself to follow, not wanting his dad to get hurt. Noah was grabbing his gun from his utility belt, checking the magazine and taking off the safety.   
"Where did you see it?" Noah asked when he saw Stiles.   
"Dad, it's dangerous, just, just don't go outside," Stiles begged.   
"Stiles, where?"  
Stiles glanced at the kitchen. "The window," he said. Noah made his way to the kitchen, Stiles following close behind.   
Stiles glanced out the window but didn't see the werewolf. He followed Noah out the back door, the cold breeze of early morning chilling Stiles' bare skin.   
The two made a lap around the house, looking for anything or anyone, but the werewolf was gone.   
"Are you sure you saw something outside?" Noah asked when the two got back inside.   
"Yes, I swear to God, it- it was standing right outside the window."  
"What exactly did you see?" Noah asked, setting his gun down.   
"Big, dark, terrifying," Stiles listed.   
Noah sighed, grabbing the half empty jug of milk and putting it in the fridge.   
"Maybe you were just dreaming."  
"I wasn't, dad," Stiles said, watching Noah grab paper towels to soak up the milk on the floor. "I swear I saw it. I wasn't asleep."  
In the end there was no amount of convincing to get Noah to agree it wasn't his imagination or a dream, so Stiles went up to his room.   
He shut the door behind him, walking blindly to his bed and falling onto it with a grunt. He didn't bother going to sleep, and instead texted Scott. He assumed he wouldn't be awake, but Scott texted back almost instantly. 

-i heard that wolf howl again.

Stiles sat up in bed and called him, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as it rang, collecting the papers he printed out.   
"Hey, Stiles-"  
"Hey, I'm coming over, we gotta talk."  
Stiles was out of his bedroom and halfway down the stairs before he ended the call, stuffing the papers into his backpack.   
Noah was still cleaning up the kitchen when Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep.   
"Going to school to study, see ya later!" Stiles called, slamming the door. He threw the bag into the passenger seat, starting the jeep and ripping out of the driveway.   
He reached Scott's house in record time, the sun beginning to rise. He parked and jumped out just as Scott opened the front door.   
"I've been up all night," Stiles said, bounding up the stairs. "Doing research, and I got all this information- I saw that bear thing again!"  
He stormed into the house, Scott following him up to his bedroom.   
"But it's not a bear thing, it's a wolf-"  
"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, watching Stiles unzip his bag and dump its contents onto Scott's unmade bed.   
"A lot," Stiles huffed, grabbing the papers and straightening them. "Doesn't matter, okay, just listen."  
"Is this about the wolf thing that bit me?" Scott asked, pulling up his desk chair and sitting down.   
"Yeah, sort of, I think," Stiles stumbled out. He took a breath, plopping down onto the bed and handing Scott one of the pages.   
"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore," Stiles said. Scott read the paper with a furrowed brow. "The wolf, the bite in the woods, I started doing research on the thing that bit you and tried to bite me, and the only thing that came up was werewolf."  
Scott looked up from the page, not believing Stiles in the slightest.   
"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked, shoving the page back into Stiles' hands.   
"I'm being serious, Scott!" Stiles said, jumping to his feet. "The way you moved on the field yesterday, your speed and reflexes. People cant just suddenly do that overnight!"  
Scott rolled his eyes, also standing up. He went to his closet to grab clothes for school.   
"And then theres the vision and the senses -you could smell the gum in my pocket and can hear things others can't- And dont even think I don't notice that you dont need your inhaler anymore-"  
"Okay!" Scott interrupted, turning back to Stiles. The two stood in silent for a moment, Scott running a hand over his face. He sat down in defeat, letting out a long sigh as he did.   
Stiles hesitantly sat down on the bed again, setting the papers down on the bed beside him.   
"So what do we do?" Scott asked after a moment, seeming to accept the impossible information thrown at him.   
"I don't know," Stiles confessed. "But we gotta figure something out, because the full moon is tonight."  
Scott looked up with a frown. "So is the party."  
"What party?" Stiles asked. They never got invited to parties. Ever.   
"I asked Allison to go, I can't cancel."  
"Well you're going to have to, Scott!" Stiles said, reaching for the papers. He shuffled through them before finding the one that he was looking for.  
"Werewolves change on the full moon," he said. "Like physically change. Fangs, pointy ears, the urge to maim and kill- listen to this; The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse."  
"This is insane, Stiles," Scott snapped. "Werewolves don't exist!"  
"Then explain how the bite just magically disappeared," Stiles countered. "Or how your senses are heightened, or how you suddenly got good at lacrosse-"  
"I don't know!" Scott yelled, effectively shutting Stiles up. Scott's eyes widened, his mouth clamping shut. They had both heard it; the animalistic growl that lined his voice. Scott looked like he was going to throw up.   
"You're cursed, Scott."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Scott snuck out to the party after telling Stiles he was going to stay home. Stiles was skeptical, but had decided to trust him. He shouldn't have.   
He was driving back home after stopping at the library when he saw Melissa's car parked on the side of the road, right in front of the party.   
"Dammit, Scott," Stiles groaned, pulling off to the side of the road and got out. He had just slammed the door to his jeep shut when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Stiles was slammed into the door.   
"Ow," he winced before he froze, eyes locking onto Derek Hale. His breath caught in his throat.   
"What do you think you're doing here?" He growled. Stiles noticed the more animalistic tone to his voice and hoped it was just because he was extremely paranoid and not because Derek Hale was the werewolf.   
"Going shopping," Stiles said, covering his fear with a sarcastic response. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"It looks like you're about to do something extremely stupid," Derek snapped, pressing further on Stiles' chest. Stiles pressed further into the jeep. He felt ridiculously small compared to Derek. He stood a good foot above Stiles, his shoulders much broader and his chest wider. He was built like a fucking linebacker and Stiles was built like a bean pole.  
"You shouldn't be out here," Derek continued, making Stiles frown.   
"Why not?" Stiles pushed, glaring up at Derek, who glared right back down at him. He could see right through Stiles' defences, and the teenager didn't like it.   
"You know why," Derek said, jabbing a finger at his chest. Stiles blinked, his mind racing. Did Derek know about the full moon and werewolves? Was he a werewolf?  
"Get off of me," Stiles said, pushing at Derek's chest. The man didn't even budge, so Stiles tried again, this time more firmer. "Move."  
"You think you can protect him?" Derek asked, halting Stiles' attempts to get away. "You can't help him."  
Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and shoved again, this time putting in all his strength; Derek took one step back. Stiles used that space to duck out from him. Derek easily grabbed the back of Stiles' shirt and pulled him back to the jeep, forcing him back to where he had been against the jeep.   
"You're the werewolf, aren't you," Stiles confronted, not bothering to wait for Derek to talk first.   
"You killed that girl in the woods, you bit Scott and attacked me that night, didn't you?"  
Stiles pushed at Derek again. "Are you gonna bite me now? Finish the job?" Stiles sounded angry, confrontational, but honestly he was terrified Derek just might.   
Before Derek could say anything, the sound of a girl calling Scott's name caught both of their attention.   
They both looked at the house to see Scott stumbling towards the car. Stiles moved towards him, but one firm hand on his chest had him pressed against the jeep again.   
"Stay here," Derek demanded. "You're no help to Scott if he ends up killing you on his first full moon."  
Stiles' mouth hung open in both shock and not knowing what to say. The moment Scott drove off, Derek let him go and left, walking towards a dark muscle car.   
Stiles glanced from Derek to Scott, then to Allison before cursing. He jogged across the street to Allison.   
"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Allison asked when Stiles stopped beside her.   
"Oh, Scott called," Stiles lied. "He got really sick but he felt bad for leaving you at the party by yourself so he asked me to come take you home."  
Allison glanced the way Scott had driven off to before nodding at Stiles. "Is he okay?" She asked as the two made their way across the street.   
"Oh, Scott? Yeah, he just ate something that didn't sit well with him," he lied again. He jogged over to the passenger seat, jiggling the door open and holding it open for her.   
Allison smiled in thanks, getting in. Stiles shut the door before getting into the drivers seat and starting the jeep.   
"Sorry if it's too cold, I haven't had heat for a couple months now," Stiles apologized.   
Allison just smiled and shook her head. "We lived in Michigan for five months before moving here," she said. "Its not that cold here."  
"Oh," Stiles said. "You'll have to tell me where to go, I've never been to your house."  
Stiles didn't really need directions; he knew exactly were Allison lived -being the sheriff's kid had many many perks- but he didn't want to freak her out.   
"Oh, right, just take a left in two blocks," Allison said, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
The two drove in relative silence, Allison probably thought it was pretty awkward, but Stiles was too caught up to notice. He was worried about Scott, worried about what Derek was going to do to him.   
When they reached Allison's house, she thanked him and left. Stiles waited until he saw the front door open before he drove off, letting his anxiety show now that he was alone.   
He pulled out his phone and called Scott. It rang to voice mail, so Stiles redialed. Voice mail again. He tried once more before dropping his phone in the passenger seat.   
Stiles stopped at a red light, fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel. It was dark, he was the only car on the road.   
Stiles had an internal battle with himself as he waited for the light to turn green, and by the time it did, the stupid half of Stiles' brain had won out, and Stiles turned right.   
He drove to the Beacon Hills preserve, parking the jeep at the gated entrance and grabbing his flashlight. He walked the dirt path until he reached the lake, then turned left.   
He couldn't help his heart from racing as he walked, his hands shaking. He jumped at any noise he heard, even if he was the one making it.   
He reached the clearing and took a breath. The ruins of the Hale manor was still standing. The roof was mostly charred support beams, the stone walls covered in black soot.   
"Derek!" Stiles called out, his voice not fully reaching a yell. He was still terrified; but if he was a werewolf like Scott, he'd be able to hear him.   
He walked up to the porch and stared at the door. Did he knock or just go in? When Derek didn't show, Stiles opened the door and stepped inside.   
"Derek I know you're in here," Stiles called out again, leaving the door open. He suddenly wished he had thought to bring a weapon of some sorts. He glanced down at the flashlight in his hand, weighing his options before stepping further into the foyer.   
"Where's Scott?" Stiles demanded, looking up the flight of stairs. Stiles wondered if they even held any weight anymore.   
"At home," Derek spoke, dragging Stiles' eyes away from the stairs to the small hallway beside it. When he shined the flashlight, there was no one there.   
"I don't believe you." He shined the flashlight into the foyer around him, not liking how he couldn't see where Derek was hiding.   
Two glowing blue eyes caught his attention in the room to his left and Stiles' breath caught in his throat.   
"Hati," he whispered out, almost without him knowing it. He took a step back and the eyes disappeared. Derek stepped forward, making Stiles frown, taking another step back.   
"Scott isn't here, Stiles," Derek said, stalking towards Stiles with a scowl. "You shouldn't be here either."  
When he got close enough, Stiles swung the flashlight. Derek easily caught it and ripped it from his hand. Stiles gasped and stumbled back, flashlight hitting the floor and going out.   
Derek stalked towards Stiles, long strides and hands fisted.   
Stiles continued to move backwards, heart racing.   
"Are you afraid of me, Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles managed to stumble through the door, Derek keeping about a foot of room between the two the whole time. "Because you should be."  
Stiles' eyes widened when he stepped back and there was no ground. He fell down the three steps, landing on his back in the dirt with a painful grunt, the wind knocked out of him.   
Derek jumped the steps, landing with his feet on either side of Stiles' waist. Stiles sucked in a breath, trying to roll to his side. Derek quickly grabbed the front of Stiles' shirt, lifting his top half off the ground. Stiles grabbed his wrists, eyes widening at the thought of Derek killing him.   
"You don't belong in this world, Stiles," Derek growled out, hands fisting the fabric of his tshirt. "You're going to get yourself killed."  
Derek let go of Stiles' shirt, effectively dropping him back onto the ground with another grunt.   
Derek straightened and stepped back. Stiles got to his feet shakily, glaring at Derek. "Go home."  
"Stay away from Scott," Stiles countered. Derek took a threatening step forward and Stiles instinctively took one back, heart rate spiking.   
"If anyone should stay away from Scott, its you," Derek growled. "I'm the only one who can help him."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Stiles pulled Scott off to the side, glancing around at the students passing before looking at Scott with a sense of urgency.   
"Derek is the other werewolf," he said.   
"I know," Scott sighed. Stiles frowned, head tilting.   
"You know?"  
"Yeah, last night, Derek saved me from these hunters-"  
"Hunters? As in-"  
"As in werewolf hunters," Scott huffed, running a hand through his hair.   
"This just keeps getting better and better," Stiles groans, shoulders dropping.   
"So now we not only have to figure out how to deal with you, we also have a dead body -which, by the way, we still haven't found the other half- Derek, who turned you and attacked me, who most likely killed that girl, and werewolf hunters?"   
Stiles was going to turn grey before his dad did.   
"That's not all," Scott sighed. Stiles was gonna flip.   
"Not all? What else is there?" He yelped, throwing his arms up in the air and nearly slapping a student as they passed. Stiles quickly apologized as they left, grimacing.   
"Derek isn't the only other werewolf," Scott said once the student was out of ear shot.   
"How do you know that?" Stiles asked incredulously, eyes widening.   
"Derek told me," Scott said. Stiles scoffed, walking past Scott to head to the school.   
"So we're believing Derek now?"  
Scott quickly jogged to catch up. "He said he wasn't the one who bit me," he continued. "He said only an alpha can turn other werewolves."  
"How do we know he's not the alpha?" Stiles demanded, the two climbing the stairs.   
"He said alphas have red eyes. Derek's eyes are blue."  
"Uh-huh," Stiles huffed, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue before stopping halfway up the stairs. "And did it cross your mind at all that he could be lying about that too?"  
"Why would he need to lie?" Scott sighed. "I'm already a werewolf, if he was really an alpha and if he did bite me, why would he have to lie to us?"  
"I don't know, Scott, maybe to get you to trust him!" Stiles raised his arms, only to let them slap against his thighs.   
"I don't trust Derek," Scott said, shaking his head.   
"Good," Stiles said, the two continuing their walk up to the school. "I would have serious questions regarding your mental health if you did."  
*-*  
School dragged on forever. By the time the final bell rang, Stiles was a jittering mess. He ran down the hallway, heading straight for Scott's locker. He could've walked, but he had pent up energy.   
When he pulled up to Scott, Stiles frowned, seeing Allison standing where he usually did.   
"Hey," Stiles greeted, moving to stand on the other side of Scott. He didn't like it, the locker door was in the way. "What's up?"  
Scott grinned over at Stiles, Allison giving a small smile.   
"Hey," Scott greeted back, closing the locker.   
"We should probably get going," Stiles said, trying but failing to act casual around Allison.   
"Right," Scott said. The two had decided after school to look for the other half of the body. They -Stiles- had already worked out a plan on how to distract Derek.   
The three of them headed for the doors of the school, Allison and Scott holding hands as they walked, making Stiles feel like a third wheel.   
"Allison!"   
Stiles groaned, the three of them coming to a halt as Lydia Martin and her douchbag of a boyfriend Jackson walked over- well, Lydia walked over, Jackson trudged.   
"Hey," Allison smiled.   
"Hey, what do you have planned on Friday?" Lydia asked.   
"Um, nothing-"  
"Good, you and Scott should join us," Lydia grinned, full lips upturned and eyes crinkling. Stiles chewed on his lip to keep from announcing Scott and him had something to do.   
"Oh, okay, that sounds fun," Allison said a bit awkwardly. God, Stiles was getting embarrassed just watching how Allison tried to look into it. Even Scott looked uncomfortable.   
"Great, we'll see you on Friday," she grinned. Her eyes landed on Stiles and the smile faltered.   
"If you can find a date, you can come too," she said. It was a pity invite, Stiles knew.   
"I'm okay, group dates aren't really my thing."  
"Dating in general isnt really your thing, Stilinski," Jackson said, rolling his eyes with a humourous huff.   
Stiles was grateful when the two left, allowing Scott, Stiles and Allison to finally leave the school.   
"What happened to you liking Lydia?" Scott asked once the three were outside.   
"Jackson," Stiles scoffed. "He's like a parasite."  
Scott chuckled. "I swear, before Jackson, Lydia was tolerable to be around."  
"It sounds more like you loathe her than like her," Allison commented with a small smile.   
"Only right now," Stiles said. "High school only lasts four years, and after that she'll mellow out."  
"Hopefully," Scott grinned. Stiles only rolled his eyes. He had a strange fixation on the strawberry blonde girl. She was your typical popular girl and she dated your typical popular boy. But Stiles knew she was a lot deeper than that. She was smart. He had seen her grades.   
Scott stopped suddenly, eyebrows furrowing. Allison didn't notice, but Stiles did. He looked around to see if maybe it was Derek, but frowned when he saw no one but the parents and students in the parking lot.   
"That's my dad, gotta go," Allison said, placing a kiss on Scott's cheek before hurrying off. She waved at Stiles, who returned the gesture.   
"What is it?" Stiles asked when Allison turned away. Scott was frozen to his spot, eyes glued to the car in front of them. Stiles looked again, seeing a man holding the door open for Allison to get into the passenger seat.   
"What?"  
"Her dad," Scptt said.   
"Yeah," Stiles said, watching as the man walked back over to the driver seat. He gave a smile and a wave. Stiles waved back, not seeing anything wrong with him.   
"He's a hunter."  
Stiles blinked, watching the car drive off. He turned to Scott, eyes widening. "What? Hiw?"  
"The full moon," Scott said, still staring out at where the car had been.   
"He shot me," he paused, "with a crossbow."  
"You're kidding," Stiles deadpanned. "Its just your luck you start dating the daughter of the people who's sole purpose is to hunt and kill werewolves."  
This pulled Scott from his shock. He looked over at Stiles with wide eyes.   
"What am I gonna do?"  
"It didn't look like he recognized you," Stiles said, grabbing Scott's backpack and walking them both to the jeep. "So do nothing?"  
"He's gonna kill me," Scott groaned.   
"Not if Derek doesn't kill you first," Stiles reminded. "Or the alpha -if they're not the same person."  
"Stiles you're not helping!" Scott yelped, getting into the passenger seat.   
"Right, sorry," Stiles huffed, getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was alone. He walked through the woods silently, hands deep in his pockets. He had dropped Scott off not far from the Hale house, just a mile off.   
Stiles was coming in from the back. They're plan was for Scott to distract Derek enough for Stiles to find some evidence of a body. If he did, they would come back the following night when Derek had gone.   
Stiles had just reached the back of the house and made sure to soften his steps in case Derek was still around. He decided to check inside first, in case Derek was the type to keep the body in the basement.   
It was easy to get inside from the back, since there was a rather big hole in the wall from the fire destroying the brick. He made sure to step around the charred wood and broken brick. The leaves were also avoided as he made his way to the basement door. He had noticed it the last time he came by.   
He made his way down the stairs, using his phone as a flashlight. He didn't smell a dead body, but he figured hed look in case Derek hid the body in a freezer or something.   
The basement was just as bare as the first floor. Pieces of burned wood littered the cement floor, soot dripped off the walls and covered the floor like a layer of dust.   
It didn't take long to look. There was nowhere for him to hide the body. He texted Scott and then continued upstairs.   
After looking at the first floor, he looked up at the stairs in distrust. They didnt look like they'd support his weight.   
He took to the stairs, being careful to try his weight on each step before fully stepping up. The first floor was mostly open ceiling, the walls burned down so only the skeletons were left behind. No body.   
He was just about to leave when his phone buzzed. He frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out as he turned around, running right into Derek.   
"Oh my God!" He yelped, dropping his phone. He took a half step back, heart beating in his throat.   
"What are you doing?" Derek asked, voice calm and deep. It made a shiver run up Stiles' spine.   
"Uh," Stiles blinked, about to pull an explanation right out of his ass. "I was looking for you."  
Derek raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles stalled as he reached for his phone, mind racing. He couldn't say just anything.   
"Scott told me you weren't the alpha," he said, slipping his phone into his pocket. "I don't believe you."  
"Okay," Derek said. Stiles frowned, expecting some big explanation.   
"That's it?" Stiles asked. "Not gonna prove I'm wrong?"  
"No," Derek said, uncrossing his arms and walking past him. Stiles spun around, mouth open. He clamped it shut, eyebrows furrowing.   
"Because I'm right."  
"No," Derek repeated, grabbing a small back pack from the floor in one of the rooms before walking back. "Because you're human, and have no business in our world."  
"If Scott is in it, then I'm in it," Stiles reminded, following Derek down the stairs.   
Derek huffed, the action making his shoulders drop and his head fall back.   
"Stiles," Derek huffed, reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning. The two were now the same height, Stiles still on the stairs. "You don't belong in this world and the sooner you figure that out the better. The alpha attacked you, which means he wants you. Going out into the woods alone isn't smart. And coming here alone under the impression that I'm the alpha isn't much better."  
Stiles had to agree with him there. It was pretty stupid coming here alone with Derek knowing the guy could break Stiles in half no sweat.   
"Its getting dark, you should go home," Derek said, heading out of the house. Stiles huffed, storming out after him.   
"You know you threatening me isnt going to keep me from any of this, right?" He challenged, stepping off the porch. Derek threw the bag into the passenger seat of his car, sending a scowl Stiles' way. "Its your funeral."  
*-*  
The rest of the week was relatively quiet. No body, no alpha, no Derek. Scott and Stiles were beginning to think Derek moved the body somewhere else, but both were too afraid to go out into the woods to look for it. Scott had been having nightmares about the alpha and was having a hard time controlling himself.   
Stiles made sure Scott got away from anyone when it happened and helped calm him down enough to get control. Stiles had nightmares too; but they were different from the ones Scott told him about. His were more like the memory of that night playing over and over.   
Sometimes he saw the glowing red eyes in the window at night.   
"Tomorrows the full moon," Scott said softly, the two sitting at an empty cafeteria table. Stiles paused his chewing, setting the fork down and sighing.   
"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Stiles asked, swallowing the bland instant mashed potatoes.   
"Lock myself in the basement?" Scott suggested. "I'm sure we can find something to chain me to down there, and moms working a 12 hour shift so she wont be home."  
"Leave the chaining up to me," Stiles said. Scott gave him a look but didn't say anything. The two finished their lunch before heading off to chemistey together. Stiles didn't know why, but Mr. Harris had it out for him. Had since middle school when he had been one of the chaperones at the middle school dance.   
The two sat at the same table as often as they could when they shared classes; mostly because they weren't friends with anyone else and no one else really wanted to sit with them. Except for Mr. Harris' class. They got away with sitting adjacent to each other; Scott sitting towards the back, and Stiles sitting at the table just behind him.   
As the class began, Sriles' mind wandered to tomorrow night. He was confident they could chain Scott up in the basement, but what about Stiles? If he stayed with Scott he would most definitely get eaten, and if he left, there was a very strong possibility the alpha could show up and finish the job. Stiles still wasn't sure the alpha and Derek were two seperate people.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow came sooner than Scott and Stiles expected, and with the full moon fast approaching, Scott's fuse seemed to shrink. He was quicker to anger, and Stiles was struggling to keep the kid from full on wolfing out on the lacrosse field during practice.  
It was during a rather close call that Stiles noticed Derek standing just beside the bleachers.   
Stiles frowned at him briefly before grabbing Scott by the shoulders and dragging him off the field.   
"Scott, calm down," Stiles demanded, taking Scott back into the school.   
"I can't," Scott growled out. Stiles lead him into the locker room, the grunting breaths from him getting deeper. Stiles set him on the bench, stepping back a bit.   
"Scott, you gotta calm down," Stiles urged, seeing the claws as Scott pulled his gloves off.   
"I can't," Scott repeated. He lifted his head, yellow eyes glowing up at Stiles and mouth full of razor sharp fangs. "Leave!"  
Stiles' eyes widened when the growled words were followed with Scott jumping to his feet.   
Stiles broke out into a sprint, heading right for the door.   
"Scott, stop!"  
The door flew open and Stiles' eyes widened more. Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his jersey, yanking the teenager behind him. He dropped down and left out a loud growling howl, charging towards Scott and knocking him off his feet.   
Stiles watched with wide eyes as the two fought; Scott clawing and growling at Derek, and Derek holding him against the wall.   
"Scott, calm down," Derek growled out. When Scott lashed out, Derek pulled him from the wall and slammed him back. Stiles winced, quickly stepping back into the locker room and shutting the door behind him. Probably not the best idea but when had Stiles been smart about this whole werewolf thing?  
It didn't take long before Scott was calmed down enough to lose the claws and glowing eyes. Stiles hadn't realized he was holding his breath until then, and he let it out in a quick burst, dropping his shoulders.   
Derek stepped back, giving Scott more room. "Its because of the full moon," Derek explained. "You don't have control yet."  
"It doesn't seem to be effecting you," Stiles commented. Derek glanced over his shoulder to Stiles.   
"I feel it just as strongly as Scott," he said, turning to look back at the new werewolf. "The difference is I've had more practice with control."  
"Can you teach me how to control it?" Scott asked. Stiles nearly bit his tongue off trying not to yell at Scott and tell him how stupid that was.   
"We don't need his help, Scott," Stiles said, glaring at Derek.   
"You're right," Derek said. Scott furrowed his brows, looking up at him in surprise. Stiles stood his ground when Derek turned slightly to get a better look at him. "The only person who needs my help is Scott. You keep putting yourself in danger, Stiles, and sooner or later you're going to get killed."  
Stiles took a step closer, glaring. "Are you threatening me?" He asked. Derek turned to fully face Stiles now, the two nearly chest to chest.   
"Both of you, knock it off," Scott said suddenly, walking to stand beside the two. Derek and Stiles kept eye contact, Derek's light green unwavering against Stiles' dark honey brown.   
Scott placed a hand on both of their chests, easily pushing Stiles back a couple steps to get between them fully. "I said knock it off!"  
Stiles was the first to pull his eyes from Derek, giving his attention to Scott instead.   
Once Stiles had backed down, Scott turned his attention to Derek, his hand still pressed into Stiles' chest.   
"Stiles stays," he said to Derek. Stiles raised a challenging eyebrow, a small victorious smirk lifting one side of his mouth. Derek looked ready to punch a locker.   
Scott then turned to Stiles, still looking pretty annoyed. "And Derek stays."  
"Wha- Scott!" Stiles raised his arm accusatory at Derek, taking a step only to be blocked by Scott's hand. "We know nothing about this guy! For all we know he could've been the one who killed that girl!"  
"I didn't kill her," Derek growled lowly, taking two long strides forward. He was a lot stronger than Scott was, so he pushed right through the teenage werewolf. Scott kept Stiles back as he struggled to stop Derek.   
"Stop!" Scott shouted, giving Stiles a quick push that knocked him into the wall a foot away before putting both hands on Derek's chest; but Derek hadn't moved any closer.   
Stiles' breath came out in panicky pants, his heartbeat going a hundred miles a minute.   
Scott dropped his arms, but didn't move from between them.   
"Both of you better learn to tolerate each other," Scott snapped, looking between the two.  
"I need you to teach me," he said to Derek. "And I also need Stiles. If you can't figure something out, I'm doing this without both of you."  
"Scott-"  
"You heard what I said," Scott snapped, glaring at Stiles, who quickly shut his mouth. He knew Scott wasn't bluffing, so he resigned himself to scowling.   
Scott stayed a moment longer, looking at the two before he grabbed his bag and left the locker room. Derek and Stiles stayed where they were, Stiles against the wall and Derek a couple feet away.   
"I don't trust you," Stiles said finally, stepping from the wall. "And Scott is stupid for letting you help."  
"You're stupid for putting yourself in harm's way," Derek countered. Stiles grabbed his own bag, roughly slinging it over his shoulder.   
"You do anything -and I mean anything- that puts Scott in danger or hurts him or even mildly inconvenience him and I'll kill you myself," Stiles threatened, heading for the door. "I don't know how, yet, but trust me I'm very resourceful."  
He left the locker room just as couch blew the whistle for the end of practice. Stiles walked down the hallway, winding down the hallways until he reached the front of the school.   
He got into his jeep, starting it before pulling out of the parking spot.   
He pulled out his phone and sent Scott a quick text, too upset to actually apologize to his friend. 

-ill b over l8r to help

He dropped the phone into the passenger seat before heading to the hardware store a few blocks from the sheriff's station.


	9. Chapter 9

After buying fifteen feet of chains and two heavy duty locks, Stiles headed for Scott's house. Scott was already home, Melissa just heading out as he pulled into the driveway.   
"Hey, Mrs. M!" Stiles waved, pulling the duffle bag from the jeep. It nearly tore his arm out of its socket.   
"Stiles," Melissa greeted. "I want you gone no later than midnight tonight, alright? You both have school in the morning."  
"Will do," Stiles grinned, having no intention of leaving.   
He walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.   
"Scott?" He called. The back door slammed shut, so Stiles walked into the living room, sighing so hard he almost dropped the bag.   
"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as Derek stepped inside.   
"Helping," Derek said, glancing down at the bag in Stiles' hand. "Since neither of you want to be smart about this, I figured I'd give you both pointers."  
"Oh, gee, thanks," Stiles said sarcastically, turning around with an eyeroll and heading back to the small foyer.   
"Scott!" Stiles called again. Derek was right behind him, staying quiet as always.   
"Basement," Scott called. Stiles nodded, heading in the direction of the basement door just off the kitchen.   
The two made it down the stairs, meeting Scott by the metal pole supporting the rafters.   
"Did you get it?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded, dropping the heavy chains onto the floor with a loud thud.   
The three knelt down around the bag, Derek reaching inside and pulling out a handful of the chains.   
"This might not be enough," Derek said, dropping them back into the bag.   
"What? How is he gonna break through metal?" Stiles asked, thrusting a hand Scott's way. Scott looked at Derek questioningly.   
"During the full moon, our senses are heightened," Derek explained. "Not only is our bloodlust stronger, but so is our strength."  
Stiles got the tiniest bit nervous at that. Scott had already tried to eat him earlier today and the moon wasnt even out then.   
"We'll have to make it work," Scott said. "Tie me up."  
Derek and Stiles got to work wrapping the chains around Scott's torso and the pole. He was sitting cross legged, his arms up against his chest. When the two were at the end of the chain, they wrapped it around Scott's wrists, using the locks Stiles had bought to secure them.   
Scott pushed at the chains, testing them out before nodding. Stiles sat more comfortably on the floor, pressing his back against a stack of cardboard boxes labeled Christmas Decorations.   
As the night dragged on, Scott got worse. His breathing got labored, like he was having an asthma attack, then the grunting growl came. Soon after that his eyes glowed yellow and his teeth elongated. Stiles had to be honest, it was a bit terrifying. He eyed the chains whenever Scott tried to get out of them, worrying they'd break.   
It was close to three in the morning when Scott got so bad that both Stiles and Derek had to move back a few feet. Scott was growling threats, yanking at the chains. The metallic chink of the chains breaking caught both Stiles and Derek's attention, and Stiles' heart jumped into his throat.   
"Time for you to leave," Derek said, pushing Stiles towards the stairs.   
"No, I'm not leaving him," Stiles said, spinning around to glare at him.   
Derek spun him back towards the stairs, shoving him. Stiles nearly fell face first into the stairs.   
"I can't keep Scott out of trouble and keep you alive at the same time," Derek growled. "You gotta go."  
The sound of the chains being yanked again decided for him. Stiles nodded and ran up the stairs. He shut the basement door and headed for the front door.   
He pulled the door open, freezing in the door frame. There in the middle of the road, facing the house was the werewolf that bit Scott.   
Its eyes were glowing red, back hunched. It had almost human limbs, but he was on all fours. His feet were elongated like a wolf's, hands long and clawed. His skin was dark and he was huge.   
"Derek!" Stiles yelled, taking a small step back. The werewolf charged suddenly, emitting a loud growl. Stiles' eyes widened and he scrambled out of the door, sliding against the welcome mat and landing hard on his side.   
"Derek!" He shouted louder, kicking the door shut just as the werewolf got to the porch.   
Before Stiles could get up, Derek was upstairs, grabbing Stiles by the shirt and hoisting him to his feet.   
"Its here," Stiles gasped out, hands instinctively grabbing Derek's wrist as tightly as he could, stepping behind him.   
Derek pulled Stiles' hand off him and looked at him with glowing blue eyes, fangs poking out from his lips.   
"Go hide," he growled. Stiles nodded, running for the living room. Derek opened the front door and ran outside, ready to fight the werewolf.   
Stiles dropped down behind the couch, hands shaking and breathing labored. He strained to hear anything from outside, but the sudden clanking of chains breaking in the basement made Stiles' eyes widen. Within seconds Scott was in the living room, stalking towards Stiles, who scrambled to his feet.   
"Scott, its me," he said, holding a shaky hand out.   
"Stiles, run," Scott growled out. Stiles did as he was told, running for the back door as quickly as he could. Scott was right on his heels.   
He fell down the stairs of the back porch, landing hard on his hands and knees. Scott was on him before he could get up, swiping at his legs.   
Stiles dropped to his back, kicking at Scott as panicky yelps left his mouth.   
Scott was on top of him, lifting a clawed hand, ready to cut into Stiles before something ran into him, knocking him off of Stiles.   
"Hati," Stiles breathed out, sitting up. The wolf growled at Scott, biting into the flesh of his arm and shaking his head. Scott growled, the painful noise soon turning human. The wolf let go, turning to Stiles with glowing blue eyes before running off, possibly towards the other werewolf.  
Stiles clambered to his feet, running over to Scott who laid on his back, gripping his arm in pain, teeth clenched.   
"Scott?"  
Scott nodded and Stiles sighed in relief before helping Scott to his feet. Blood dripped heavily from Scott's arm, making Stiles nauseous. He looked away, helping Scott inside.   
"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, following Scott to the basement door.   
"Itll heal," Scott said. The two went back to the basement, Scott sitting back down at the pole.   
"Chain me up again," he said, nodding to the chains. They had been broken in half.   
"Are you sure? They didn't hold last time."  
Scott only nodded. He was still cradling his injured arm, but Stiles noticed it was already beginning to heal.   
Stiles quickly wrapped the chains around Scott again, this time leaving his arms out of the chains around his middle. He wrapped the extra chains around his wrists, locking them in place before looking up at Scott.  
"You should go now," Scott said in a pant. "I'll be okay."  
Stiles nodded, not wanting to fight him. He went upstairs, shutting the basement door and locking it. He looked at the front door before glancing at the back. He had to find Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles ran quickly into the woods with nothing but his phone to light his way. He heard the growls and animalistic shrieks coming from the two werewolves, and pushed himself faster.   
Stiles ran until his lungs gave out and he had to stop. He lurched forward, holding his knees and gasping for air. His legs felt numb.   
When he straightened, he realized the woods around him had gone silent. There were no growling, no branches breaking. He spun around, looking blindly around him as he tried to even his breathing. A feeling of deja vu washed over Stiles like a cold front down his spine, and panic gripped his chest. The last time he had been lost in these woods was eight years ago, right after finding out his mom was sick.   
*-* eight years ago *-*  
His chest tightened painfully, making it hard to breathe. His mom was going to die. His mind raced with endless painful possibilities. They drowned out anything Noah was saying. The sudden need to run from everything had Stiles jumping off the swing. He broke out in a sprint, trying to out run the thoughts running through his mind. Noah had called him, chased him for a couple blocks, but Stiles was faster, driven by blind panic.   
Tears blurred his vision, his shoes slapping against the pavement. He ran until the concrete sidewalk turned to a dirt footpath through grass, and kept running. He followed the trail into the woods and only slowed down to a walk when he couldnt see the neighborhood behind him.   
He had stopped crying a while ago, though he knew he probably would start crying again.   
He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't afraid when he realized the trail had ended. He had been in these woods plenty of times with Scott; he'd find his way back. When he was ready.   
The thought of running away crossed his mind; just walking until he couldn't anymore. He wouldn't have to watch his mom die.   
The thought of his mother had the tears flowing again. Stiles wiped at them angrily, choking down sobs and sucking in stuttering breaths.   
He walked in a blind stumble as he cried, his mind turning into his worst enemy. He couldnt shut it off, and each scenario that played out just made it harder for him to control the panic gripping his chest.   
At this point, all Stiles wanted was his mom. He stopped his walking, wiping his tears off on his shirt sleeves and hiccuping. He looked around him, not recognizing his surroundings.   
He began to panic, spinning around in an attempt to find something he recognized.   
His hands shook, his eyes blurred and he choked out a broken sob.   
"Hello!" He shouted out, hoping someone was out here with him. He stepped in a direction he hoped was back towards town, sucking in lungfuls of air in an effort to control his rapidly rising heart rate.   
He reached a small ravine and stopped, looking from left to right. There was a small creak running through it about five feet down, and Stiles wondered if it would lead him back to town.   
He couldn't remember if the creak opened up to the river that ran through Beacon Hills, but he decided it was his best chance, so he began climbing down into the ravine.   
He was holding onto a branch as he found a footing, the muddy ravine wall not giving him much to work with.   
His other foot suddenly slipped, the branch snapped and Stiles dropped the three feet down into the creak, scraping his leg on an exposed root before hitting the creak bed hard.   
He sat there for a moment, head lowered as he tried to keep himself from crying again. He shouldn't have run off. His leg was bleeding, the two inch long scrape stinging. He wiped at his eyes, smearing mud over his cheeks.   
He was just about to get up when something dropped down into the ravine a couple feet to his left. He turned and froze, breath catching in his throat.   
A wolf stood in the muddy water, standing above Stiles' head as he sat in the ground. The wolf was grey with dark undertones on it's back and tail, fading into its face, which was whiter in color to match its underbelly and legs.   
Stiles watched it with wide eyes, noting its tail was raised in the air, a gentle swing to it. Its ears were turned back, perking forward every once in a while. It was gangly and skinny; its legs much too long for it.   
When Stiles didn't move, the wolf did. It stomped as it walked, a force in each step that made the fur at it's shoulders shake.   
When it was a foot from Stiles it dropped its hind end, sitting in front of him. Stiles sucked in a shakey breath, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. His crying had stopped upon the wolf's arrival, but he was still dangerously close to the edge.   
The wolf tilted its head, ears forward. Stiles knew wolves were dangerous, but he didn't feel like he was in danger. The wolf hadn't tried to eat him yet, and acted more like a dog than anything. His neighbor had an Alaskan Malamute named Sitka he always played with. This wolf didn't seem any different.   
Stiles stayed planted, the water soaking through his shorts and filling his shoes.   
"Are you friendly?" Stiles asked, voice nasally from crying. He sniffed, reaching a hand out, palm up.   
The wolf moved its head forward, cold nose pressing to his fingers. Stiles gave a wobbly smile, wiping at his cheeks again with his other hand.   
The wolf dropped to its belly beside Stiles' bent legs, its paws gigantic beside Stiles' thigh.   
Stiles gently reached a hand out and touched the wolf's chest, the fur thick and course. The wolf let out a long content sigh, seeming to deflate beside Stiles.   
"You're so cool."  
The wolf sat with Stiles for a couple minutes before his head shot up, ears alert. Stiles' eyes widened at how tense the wilf suddenly became, and scooched back a little as the wolf rose to its feet.   
It trotted down the creak a ways before stopping, tail low and head high. It turned to look at Stiles, its tail giving a slow wag.   
Stiles got to his feet, wiping his muddy palms on his shorts before walking over to the wolf. It didn't move until Stiles was standing right beside it.   
"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, knowing the wolf wasnt going to answer him. Instead it started walking down the creak. Stiles followed, wondering if the wolf was going to take him back to its den, like Akela had done with Mowgli in The Jungle Book.   
Stiles' hand had found it's way to the wolf's back, gripping the fur between his shoulder blades lightly.   
The two walked for quite a ways before the ravine evened out. It was easier for Stiles to climb out with it being not as steep.   
Stiles spoke softly to the wolf as they walked. Talking about his dad and how he was a deputy, about his mom and how she was sick now.   
"That's why I was out here," he said softly, stepping over a log. "I got upset and ran away."  
Stiles knew the wolf heard him; its ear closest to him would flicker back every so often to catch the sound of his voice. It was nice to talk to someone; even if that someone was a wolf that couldnt understand him. Now he understood why his neighbor talked to Sitka.   
"My parents are probably worried about me now," Stiles continued, voice laced with guilt. He shouldnt have left.   
The sun was beginning to set when the wolf slowed to a stop, turning its head to look up at Stiles.   
It turned ahead of him before glancing back, as if telling Stiles to walk.   
"Go that way?" Stiles asked, pointing a finger forward. In an answer, the wolf used its muzzle to push his arm. Stiles took a step forward, frowning at the wolf.   
Just as he was about to speak, the wolf turned and ran in the opposite direction, disappearing into the woods. Stiles felt panic grip his chest now that he was alone again, but it quickly gave way when he heard people calling his name.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles had gone out so often to visit the wolf after that night. Whenever his mom got bad, or his dad paid more attention to the bottle.   
He had grown close to Hati; confided in him. The week before Claudia died, Hati disappeared. Stiles had to face it all on his own.   
As he got older, the thought of the wolf being real became less and less realistic. Stiles figured it was an imaginary friend to help get him through the toughest time in his life, and Hati did.   
But now, as Stiles searched in the woods again -lost, alone and panicking- he knew Hati was anything but imaginary.   
Stiles pressed himself against the tree beside him, pulling out his phone and shakily opening up his contacts.   
He scrolled past Scott, knowing there was no way he'd be able to help. His contacts list wasn't long. A couple deputies, his dad, Scott and his mom, school and the vet.   
Stiles huffed, turning the phone off and slipping it into his back pocket. He looked up just in time to see the wolf -Hati.   
He stared at Stiles, tail hanging low and ears facing forward. Blood caked the right side of his leg.   
"Hati," Stiles breathed out, stepping from the tree. The wolf stayed as Stiles walked up to him, dropping to his knees and looking at the blood caking his grey fur.   
"Where's the alpha?" Stiles asked, looking at Hati nervously. A loud howl answered Stiles before Hati could -if he could. Stiles' heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening and breath coming out in a stutter.   
Hati turns his head, heckles raised and lips curled. Stiles instinctively grabs a fistful of his fur, holding it tightly.   
Then Hati was shaking his hand off and trotting towards the alpha again. Stiles jumped to his feet, panic spiking.   
"Hati, wait!" Stiles called, cursing when he kept going. Stiles ran after him. He couldn't be left alone. Not in the dark, not with the alpha out there.   
"Derek!"  
That made the wolf halt. Stiles came to a stop too, so close to a panic attack. His hands were shaking. The wolf turned to face Stiles and walked back towards him.   
Stiles eyes widened when he shifted, changing from wolf to man right before his eyes. Stiles blinked, noticing the lack of clothing as Derek walked towards him.   
Stiles lifted his hand to cover his eyes, quickly dropping it after realizing how weird that was. He looked up at the treeline as Derek stopped a foot from Stiles, not at all shy.   
"Go home, Stiles," Derek said lowly. Stiles managed to drop his eyes down enough to make eye contact with the very naked werewolf in front of him.   
"No," Stiles said, shaking his head. "You can't go after the alpha."  
Derek's scowl deepened -if that was even possible. "Why not?" He challenged.   
Stiles didn't want to tell him it was because he was terrified to walk back to Scott's alone, or to stay in his own house alone.   
"Because its suicide," Stiles said instead. "The alpha is stronger than you. And- and who's gonna be Scott's werewolf Yoda if you die?"  
Something in his tone of voice or his panic stricken heartbeats made Derek's face soften ever so slightly. Stiles thanked whatever god or goddess was out there that the alpha seemed to disappear at that time, otherwise he was sure Derek would've left him alone in the woods to chase after it.   
After a moment between the two that felt oddly awkward compared to their usual angry stare offs, Derek stepped back, giving Stiles a bit of space.   
Stiles still refused to look past Derek's neck, but his eyes had a mind of their own and dropped down.   
Stiles quickly turned his head, clearing his throat awkwardly. "You're naked," he stammered out. Derek raised an eyebrow, looking down at himself as if to ask 'so?'.  
Stiles pulled his sweater off, blindly thrusting it in his direction. Derek huffed and took it, wrapping it around his waist. Stiles took his flannel off next, also handing it to him.   
Derek glared at him. "Just, put it on!" Stiles urged. Derek grabbed it reluctantly, holding it to his chest.   
"You're too small, Stiles," Derek said, throwing it back. The fabric slapped Stiles in the face and he grunted, sending a glare Derek's way.   
"You're just too big," Stiles countered, shimmying back into his flannel. "I mean, seriously, are you in competition with Vin Diesel or something?"  
Derek rolled his eyes before walking off. Stiles quickly followed. He stepped on Derek's ankle in an attempt to keep close and Derek spun to glare at him. Stiles stepped back.   
"Sorry," he said quickly, eyes widening. Derek looked him over before continuing to walk. Stiles followed, a bit further back. The two didn't say a word to each other. Stiles was just glad not to be alone.   
Stiles wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but his steps faltered when they came up to the Hale house.   
Derek made it to the porch and Stiles ran to catch up. He hated these woods. Once the two were inside, Derek made his way to what was once the living room.   
Stiles followed slowly, watching as Derek lifted up a bag from the dirty floor and pulled it open. He pulled out a change of clothes before straightening.   
Stiles quickly turned around when the jacket dropped. He left the room, giving Derek his privacy.   
"Here," Derek said. Stiles turned around to see him already dressed, holding out his jacket. Stiles took it and slipped into it.   
Derek was wearing a pair of dark jersey shorts and a grey tshirt. His feet were still bare.   
"We'll stay here for the rest of the night, then I'll take you to Scott's in the morning."  
Stiles nodded, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.   
Derek left Stiles in the foyer, messing with the bag and leaving Stiles to collect his thoughts. It didn't take long before Stiles was walking into the once-living room with a frown.   
"You told me you didn't want me involved in your werewolf world," he said, arms crossed over his chest. Derek sighed heavily, dropping the bag and turning to Stiles in exasperation.   
"I don't," he agreed.   
"Then explain Hati," Stiles said, taking a step closer. Derek blinked. "If you didn't want me involved why did you keep showing up as Hati all those years ago?"  
Derek opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut. "You were nine alone in the woods," he finally said.   
"But you kept coming back," Stiles said. "You can't just pick and choose, Derek."  
Stiles took another step forward, arms no longer folded. He talked a lot with his hands when he was angry -something he got from his mom.   
"What changed? Huh?" Stiles asked. "What made you decide I wasn't fit to live in your little werewolf world?"  
"You're human, Stiles," Derek reiterated.   
"I've been human!" Stiles shouted. He took a breath. "You can't just show up when my life was shit and then disappear only to show up again years later and tell me I can't protect my best friend."  
"Yes I can," Derek said. Stiles clenched his jaw. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
That stopped any response Stiles was brewing. His jaw unclenched, his features softening in confusion. His whole body seemed to drop at what Derek said.   
"What?" He managed to spit out -only it was more of a stutter. And then Derek was stalking towards Stiles with a determined look on his face. He lifted his hands, wrapped them around the sides of his neck and pulled his head up.   
Stiles eyes widened and he froze to his spot when Derek very quickly closed the distance between them, kissing him hard.   
It took a moment for Stiles to remember to breathe, and he sucked in a lungful of air, his arms -which had so far hung stiffly at his sides- lifted, feathering touches against the fabric of Derek's shirt without fully touching him.   
And then Stiles' eyes were fluttering closed, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He tilted his head just a hair, and Derek took a step forward, removing the space between them.   
Their lips moved sloppily together; Stiles much less experienced against Derek's sure ones. When Derek pulled away, Stiles opened his eyes, wide brown eyes staring up at Derek, lips parted.   
"Oh," was all he could get out, Derek still holding the sides of his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

"How long have you had this problem?" Stiles managed to say after a moment. His mouth was dry, he swallowed thickly.   
"Since I met you," Derek breathed out honestly. Stiles blinked. The two hadnt moved. They were chest to chest, Derek was still holding Stiles by the neck.   
"As Derek, or as Hati?" Stiles asked, a little breathless. One side of Derek's mouth tilted upwards.   
"Hati," he confessed, finally pulling his hands away. Stiles rocked on his feet, still shocked at that kiss. It wasn't his first kiss.   
"So you had the hots for a nine year old?" Stiles asked, not helping the smirk that ghosted his lips.   
"Its a little more complicated than that," Derek said with a roll of his eyes. Stiles tilts his head to the side in question, looking up at Derek.   
"Its called a bond," Derek said softly. The two were still so close together   
"Like a pack bond?" Stiles asked. Yeah, Stiles did a lot of research.   
Derek lowered his head in a nod. "You and I share a bond," he said.   
"Please don't tell me this is some cringy 'you're-my-other-half soulmate werewolf' thing," Stiles huffed out. Derek scowled, shaking his head. Stiles took a breath. He can not tell you how many cringy supernatural romance novels Claudia used to read.   
"Thank God," he breathed.   
"Its like a pack bond," Derek said, leaning against a dusty table, arms crossed over his chest. "But its between two people instead of a whole pack. The ties can be broken, same as a pack bond, and they can be formed."  
Stiles nodded, mind racing with the new information. It explained why he stayed around for so long when Stiles was younger, and he guessed it made sense that he was so against Stiles being so engrossed in his world; it was dangerous, and no one ever wanted someone they liked put in harm's way. Stiles didn't make it any better by arguing with him about it.  
Stiles walked over to Derek who looked down at him unmoving.   
"You know I'm still not going to listen to you, right?" He said, looking up at Derek rebeliously. Derek only sighed, giving a small nod. Stiles grinned, feeling proud. Even if Derek disagreed, Stiles was gonna stay. Scott needed him; the kid wasn't the brightest and what kid of friend would Stiles be if he didn't lend his intelligence?  
*-*  
Stiles didn't remember falling asleep, but he did. He slept with his back pressed against the wall and his chin resting on his shoulder.   
He woke up with a wince, his ass painfully numb. The pain in his neck ran down to his back. He straightened his neck, gritting his teeth at the popping and soreness.   
When he got up, he rubbed his ass, frowning. "What time is it?" He asked, noticing Derek sitting on the table. He looked up at Stiles before looking down at his phone.   
"Almost seven," he said. Damn. Seven in the morning. He had only slept three, maybe four hours.   
"I should probably go check on Scott," Stiles huffed, remembering his best friend was still chained up in his basement. His mom would be home in a couple hours.   
"I'll walk you back," Derek said, jumping off the table. Stiles gave a small thankful smile and the two walked out of the once-house.   
They walk silently -but not awkwardly- back through the woods towards Scott's house. They get there within the hour, just in time for Melissa to pull up.   
"Shit," Stiles groaned, seeing her pull into the driveway. Derek and Stiles duck into the back yard, going in through the back door. Stiles unlocked the basement door and the two scrambled down the stairs.   
"Your mom is home," Stiles yelped, seeing Scott already awake.   
"I know," he said. "Hurry, get me out."  
Stiles dropped to his knees, digging into his front pocket and pulling out the key. The front door opened and shut, grabbing everyone's attention.   
"Hurry up," Scott snapped quietly. Stiles fumbled as he got thr key into the lock.   
"Scott, I'm home!"  
The first lock was removed and Stiles quickly moved to the other one.   
"Scott, you home?"  
"Shit shit shit," Stiles groaned, quickly unlocking the second one. They quickly pulled the chains off, the loud noise making them all cringe.   
"Just a sec!" Scott shouted, trying to cover up the noise in the basement. Melissa walked towards the basement.   
"Are you in the basement?"  
The chains were removed and Scott rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Stiles ran to Derek, grabbing the werewolf and rushing under the stairs.   
"Uh, yeah," Scott huffed out, looking up at Melissa at the top of the stairs. Stiles felt Derek's chest brushing against his back as he breathed in and out. He glanced back at him, only to see his head was low, looking down at Stiles. Stiles swallowed thickly, drawing Derek's attention to his neck for just a second.   
"What are you doing down there?" Melissa asked. "What was that noise?"  
Stiles held his breath. Please don't say something stupid, please don't say something stupid.   
"Oh, yeah I found dad's workout stuff," Scott said, scratching at the back of his head. "I was moving the boxes and it fell over."  
That seemed to work for Melissa because she dropped it. "I'm going to bed," she said. Stiles let out a breath when she left, shoulders relaxing. The two walk out from under the stairs, facing Scott.   
"We should wait until shes asleep," Scott said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Stiles was also feeling the exhaustion in his bones, blinking slowly.   
"Its a good thing we don't have school today," Stiles mutters, yawning. "I wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to get through first period."  
Scott nodded in agreement. "I'll text you when she's asleep," he said, already climbing the stairs.   
Once alone, Stiles turns to Derek and sighs. "Are all full moons like this?" He asks.  
Derek shakes his head, walking lazily towards Stiles.   
"No," he says. "Not the alpha part." He's touching Stiles' arms and Stiles is almost leaning into him. "Until Scott finds an anchor, though, tying him up is going to be a regular thing."  
Stiles sighs. He frowns and looks up st Derek. "An anchor?"  
"Something to tie your humanity to," Derek explained. "When we lose control, having an anchor to pull ourselves back helps us stay human."  
"Huh," Stiles said. He hadn't learned that during his researching. Or the bond thing either.   
His phone vibrates in his pocket and Stiles pulls it out, looking down at it before looking up at Derek.   
"She's asleep."


	13. Chapter 13

Derek walked with Stiles to his jeep, which he had thankfully parked on the road the night before. Melissa was too sleep deprived to notice it sitting behind the dark green SUV belonging to their neighbor.   
Stiles pulled the door open, ready to step inside when Derek's hand gripped at the door frame. Stiles turned, frowning as he looked up at the werewolf.   
A hand pressed into Stiles' chest, pushing him back into the jeep. Stiles couldn't help but huff at the deja vu of it all. Only this time, Derek wasn't threatening him, he was kissing him.   
Stiles' hands gripped at Derek's shirt sleeves, lips smacking together in a wet rush. Even in his exhausted state, Stiles felt wide awake.   
Derek pulled away, giving Stiles time to breath. Derek opened the jeep door, removing his hand from Stiles' chest.   
"You can't just -do that and-" he was flustered. And tired. It made Derek smirk.   
"Go home and get some sleep," he said, nodding for the open door. Stiles was still caged between him and the jeep, one arm outstretched to his left, pressing into the window, and the other holding the door open.   
Stiles blinks before huffing and climbing into the jeep. Derek shuts the door, leaning against the blue paint. Stiles started the jeep, the engine couching and churning before it decidedly started, much to Stiles' relief.   
"Am I your first?" Derek asked suddenly, knocking into Stiles.   
"Second," he said, watching Derek carefully.   
"Who was your first?" He asked.   
"Grace Lockwood," Stiles sighed. "We were in forth grade and she was taller than me."  
Derek grinned. "That doesn't count."  
Stiles blinked as Derek straightened. "Wha- yes it does!"  
"You kiss her the way you kiss your grandma?" Derek asked. Stiles' opened his mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. He had kissed her the way he kisses his grandma. A peck on the lips.   
It was his first time kissing anyone but family. She had grabbed him by the shirt collar, kissed him with wet lips, grabbed his hand and said, "we're dating now." It hadn't lasted more than two days before she had moved on to Stephen Roads.   
"It doesn't count," Derek repeated, walking away from the jeep.   
*-*  
Once Stiles was home, he kicked off his shoes and began removing the layers of clothing as he made his way up the stairs.   
When he made it to his room, he was shimmying out of his jeans. He dropped into his bed, groaning at the soft mattress under him.   
He was just drifting off to sleep when the sound of his name falling from disappointed lips pulled him from sleep.   
"Hmm," he groaned out, digging thr side of his face into the pillow.   
"Stiles, pick up your damn clothes!" Noah called from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Okay, dad," Stiles groaned softly, already losing his fight with sleep. "Five minutes."  
He sleeps so hard he doesn't hear Noah going about his day, even with his bedroom door open. He sleeps through the fire alarm when Noah forgets the pizza in the oven over the game on the tv.   
He doesnt even wake up when something hits him in the back.   
"Stiles."  
Stiles doesn't hear him. Another whack and conciousness is slowly coming back. Another call of his name and he's furrowing his brows and letting out a sleepy groan.   
A pillow was thrown at his face, and this time Stiles was awake enough to roll onto his back. He stretched, grabbing the pillow covering his face and pulled it down.   
He blinked open his eyes, the burn making him want to go right back to sleep. Scott was standing at the end of his bed, scowling.   
"Mm," he sighed. "What time is it?"  
"Its four," Scott said, falling into the chair by Stiles' bed. Stiles stretches again, yawning loudly.   
"Could you maybe put on some pants?" Scott asked uncomfortably. Stiles glances down. Hes still just in his boxers, the thin black fabric stretched tightly across his hips. One of his socks is missing.   
"You're the one who barged into my room," Stiles sighs, kicking off the other sock. "You should knock first if you're worried about my modesty."  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "Your door was open," he reminded him. "And I did knock, and then I yelled at you, and then I threw pillows at you."  
Stiles sighed, grabbing the pillow he had been hit with and placed it behind his head. He pulled a thin throw blanket over his legs -for Scott's sake- and yawned again.   
"What do you want?" Stiles asked, rubbing his eyes.   
"Your dad just left," Scott said. Stiles frowned, looking at his watch. Noah didn't have the night shift until Wednesday. It was Sunday. That could only mean-  
"There's a body, isn't there?" He asked, sounding so tired.   
"Someone found it behind the dumpster at the diner," Scott confirmed. Stiles sighed loudly, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, trying to tame it.   
"The alpha did it," Scott continued. "I overheard your dad on the phone, they think it was an animal attack."  
Stiles couldn't help but smile a bit, making Scott frown.  
"I'm such a great influence," he said, climbing out of bed. Scott huffed. Stiles grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled hopped into them, zipping and buttoning them before grabbing a shirt off the floor.   
"We're going?" Scott asked. Stiles sent him an incredulous look.   
"You tell me there's a second body in Beacon Hills and expect me to stay in bed?"  
Scott sighs because no, he expected Stiles to do exactly what he was doing.   
"Also, we need a new plan for the full moons," Stiles said, struggling to stay upright as he pulled his shoes and socks on. "I'm thinking industrial freezer, or a safe- a really big safe, with finger print locks."  
Scott just rolls his eyes and follows Stiles down the hall. He really should know better than to assume Stiles wouldn't want to go to a crime scene -even after what went down the night before.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Scott and Stiles pulled up, the body was gone, already headed to the morgue. The police were still there, along with the crime scene investigators and a clean team. Stiles was slightly bummed out about missing the body, until he got a look at the crime scene.   
There was blood everywhere. Scott had chickened out and stayed in the jeep, but Stiles didn't and now he wished he did. There were arterial spray on the side of the building and the industrial garbage container. A pool of blood by the massive wheel, soaking through the wood crates stacked beside it.   
"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" Stiles barely registered the voice before Noah was grabbing him by his ear and pulling him away from the crime scene.   
"Ow, ow, ow," Stiles winced, head tilting with the pull of his ear, the blunt digging of Noah's nail in his skin making him grind his teeth.   
"I swear, Stiles," Noah finally says, stopping at the jeep. Scott had the common sense to drop down into the floorboard upon their arrival, so Noah didn't see him.   
"You can't keep showing up at crime scenes!" He snapped, releasing Stiles' ear. "How did you even know about this?"  
Stiles knew he was mad, but he didn't want him directing that anger towards Scott, so he lied.   
"I overheard you on the phone before you left."  
"You were asleep!"  
Stiles winced at the raised voice, scratching at the back of his head. "I woke up."  
Noah pointed a finger at Stiles, about to rip into him, but he stopped himself, putting his finger down and taking a long sigh. Stiles chewed on his lip, waiting.   
"Stiles, please," Noah said, sounding defeated. "If you wont respect my privacy, at least respect my job."  
That cut into Stiles deep. His shoulders curled in on themselves. He only did it to protect his dad -even if his dad didn't see it that way.   
"I'm sorry," Stiles said. He meant it. He didn't mean to stress his dad out, or make him feel like he had such a horrible son -it was true, Stiles could be the worst, ask Scott.   
Noah just sighed, raising an arm. Stiles walked into the hug, resting his chin on Noah's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle. Noah pressed his hand into Stiles' shoulder blade, holding him close before pulling away and giving Stiles a not so angry glare.   
"Go home, Stiles." Stiles nodded and without a word got into the jeep. Scott kept his head down until Stiles drove off.   
"What now?" Scott asked.   
"Now?" Stiles repeated, heading towards Scott's house. "Now we finish up our homework for the weekend."  
*-*  
By Monday morning the whole school was buzzing with the news of the second body. It turned out to be a guy who worked at the video store; Jim Hardwell. He was in his late forties, lived alone.   
Why the alpha targeted him, Stiles didn't know. He was still working that angle when he got to school.   
The alpha wanted a pack. He needed a pack to survive, the same way Derek and Scott did. Only an alpha could create his own pack. Sure, the being alone and not being missed part would've appealed to the alpha, but the man was pushing fifty and weighed about four times that much. A second and more disturbing question was raised at that as Stiles grabbed his books and headed for class. What if the alpha just did it for the fun of it?  
Stiles was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even see Jackson until he ran right into him. Both boys dropped their books and took a couple steps back.   
"Watch it, douchbag," Jackson sneered, shoving Stiles back when he went to pick up his books. Stiles huffed, stepping back as Jackson grabbed his books.   
"Who you calling douchbag, douchbag," Stiles snapped. Jackson straightened, sending a glare towards Stiles before he walked away. Stiles glared right back, but the glare dropped into a frown when he noticed the back of Jackson's neck was cut.   
The bell rang and Stiles pulled his attention from Jackson, picking up his books and heading to class.   
He was back to his thoughts during his first period. It was history, so Stiles didn't feel too bad about missing the lesson. History was probably his best subject.   
When lunch hit, Stiles found Scott in the cafeteria, right beside Allison, Lydia and Jackson. Stiles groaned out loud, dragging his feet over and dropping his trey onto the table. Allison jumped a bit at the sudden noise.   
"Hey, Stiles," Scott grinned. Stiles sat down, sending a forced grin back. Scott understood with a glance towards Jackson, but he didn't make it obvious.   
"So where are we going tonight?" Lydia asked, continuing a conversation Stiles had definitely interrupted either his arrival.   
Scott blinked, confused and looked at Allison.   
She was a lot quicker to recover, and Stiles watched silently, chewing on a lukewarm french fry.  
"Um. We were thinking of what we were gonna do," she said with a small shrug. Stiles knew all too well about their date; Scott wouldn't shut up about it.   
"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos," Lydia said with finality. Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course Jackson was the type to watch Lacrosse videos. What a tool. "So if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."  
"Hanging out?" Scott asked with dread. Stiles felt for the guy. "Like the four of us?"  
Stiles grimaced. Scott turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like, us and them?" Stiles could hear the desperation from where he sat, but he stayed quiet.   
"Yeah, I guess," she said with a shrug. "Sounds fun."  
"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson interjected. Stiles held back a huff and a sarcastic response. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."  
Now Stiles rolled his eyes, quite dramatically. What a grade A douche.   
"How about bowling?" Lydia asked, trying to steer the conversation. "You love to bowl."  
"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson huffed, rolling his eyes in a I'm-too-popular-for-this-shit.  
"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked, looking smug. Stiles knew for a fact, Scott was anything but competition. The kid had never hit more than two pins at a time in his entire life.   
"You can bowl right?" She asked, looking at Scott.   
"Sort of," Scott said. Stiles' head dropped back in shame. His best friend was digging his own grave and all Stiles could do was watch.   
"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson challenged. Scott glared at him.   
"Yes," he bit out. Stiles wanted to crawl under the table. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're a terrible bowler," Stiles reminded once lunch was over and the two were alone.  
"I know!" Scott groaned. "I'm such an idiot."  
"It was like watching a car wreck," Stiles grimaced out. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."  
"Hang out," Scott agreed, gripping at his hair.  
"You don't hang out with hot girls," Stiles reminded, the two heading for their lockers. "Its like death. Once its hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend."  
Scott pulled his locker open, grabbing his books.  
"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked after a second.  
"I don't know," Scott huffed, slamming the locker.  
*-*  
After school, Stiles drove Scott to his house -his bike had a flat tire. Once he dropped him off, Stiles drove to his house, wanting to change out of his jeans.  
His dad was still at work, so Stiles parked in the driveway, making his way inside. He dropped his bag at the door to his room and pulled his school clothes off.  
He got into a pair of sweats and a tshirt, ready for the afternoon in front of the tv when there was a knock at his door. Stiles frowned, walking down the stairs just as another knock sounded.  
Stiles reached the door, pulling it open and frowning when there was no one there. Stiles stepped out, looked around before sighing and shutting the door. The knocking continued and Stiles made his way to the kitchen. Who was knocking at the back door?  
The answer came quickly when he saw Derek Hale through the window. He rolled his eyes and pulled the door open.  
"You know you could've used the front door, right?" He stepped back, letting Derek walk in before shutting the door again.  
"So what are you doing here?" Stiles asked turning around. Derek was in jeans and a black tshirt. He looked the kitchen over before looking down at Stiles.  
"Training you."  
Stiles frowned more, head tilting to the side. Derek took in what he was wearing, seeming to think before nodding.  
"Training me for what, exactly?" Stiles asked.  
"You need to learn to protect yourself," Derek said. "If you're going to be in our world, you need to know as much as possible."  
Stiles huffed. "I know how to kill a werewolf," he said, crossing his arms.  
Derek raised a challenging eyebrow, his arms also crossing over his chest. "Enlighten me."  
Stiles narrowed his eyes. Why did Derek have to challenge him in his own house? Didn't werewolves have some sort of territory complex?  
"Silver bullet."  
"That's a myth," Derek quickly rebuttled. Stiles frowned.  
"So are werewolves," he said incredulously, shooting a hand towards him.  
"Grab your shoes," Derek said, leaning against the counter. When Stiles didn't move, Derek tilted his head in a 'get moving' kind of way. Stiles huffed before leaving the kitchen.  
Derek followed Stiles all the way up the stairs and to his bedroom.  
He stayed just in the door frame, watching Stiles grab one of his pigeon blue converse and dropping it on his bed. He had to get on his hands and knees to reach under the bed for his other one. Once he had them on, he looked at Derek expectantly.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Stiles asked. Derek just turned and left. Stiles huffed but followed after him, making sure he snagged his keys and wallet off of his desk before skipping down the stairs.  
"So you're just gonna scowl the whole time?" Stiles asked once they were outside.  
"There's nothing to say," Derek said, walking down the porch steps and heading for the jeep. Stiles rolled his eyes, locking the front door before rushing to catch up.  
"How about you tell me where you're taking me," he suggested, walking around to the drivers side. "Or what you're training me for?"  
Derek got in without a word and Stiles let out a frustrated groan. He jumped in, slamming the door shut.  
"You're the worst Miyagi," Stiles grunted. Derek just scowled. "You know this is borderline kidnapping, right?"  
"Just drive, Stiles," Derek huffed, sounding irritated. Stiles glared at him, not at all reaching to put the keys in the ignition. "Start the car."  
Stiles refused, staring out the window with his jaw clenched. "Not until you tell me what we're doing."  
"Start the car," Derek gritted out through his teeth. Stiles glanced over at him. "Or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth."  
He bared his teeth for effect. Stiles' eyes widened just a fraction, his heart slipping a beat before he reached over and started the jeep. He pulled out of the driveway, but stopped in the road, turning to Derek.  
"Where to now, kidnapper?"  
Derek just rolled his eyes. "Straight."  
Stiles huffed, knowing he wouldnt get much else out of the man and drove straight.  
He drove straight until Derek pointed him in a different direction. This continued past Greenvale park and across the bridge. Stiles began to get a bit nervous when he drove over the East Hills river and into the warehouse district.  
His anxiety must've shown, because Derek glanced over at him. "Relax, Stiles," he said evenly. "If I wanted to hurt you I would've taken my car."  
"That's- not very comforting," Stiles said, fingers tapping against the steering wheel.  
"Pull in here," Derek said, pointing to Stiles' right. Stiles did as he was told, cutting the engine. His breathing was a bit sporadic, waiting for Derek to do something. Instead, Derek just looked at him.  
"Relax," he repeated.  
"I am relaxed," Stiles lied. Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"I can smell the anxiety rolling off you," he said, making Stiles blink. "I told you, I'm training you, not murdering you."  
"Training me for what, though?" Stiles asked, exasperated. Derek was out of the jeep and Stiles groaned. That guy seriously needed a class on communication. He got out of the jeep, shutting the door. His hands were clammy. This wasn't exactly the nicest part of town.  
Stiles had heard so many stories from the deputies about the drugs, violence and occasional stabbing that took place in the warehouse district.  
He glanced to his left, seeing a man on the street, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, rocking back and forth. He was talking to himself, his hand up by his head, twiddling his fingers by his ear. Stiles felt a chill run down his spine before he ran over to where Derek was waiting.  
The two walked into the building. It was empty, but Stiles could see it had been used for making something. There were conveyor belts, heavy machinery and bricks all covered in dust.  
There were multiple floors on the outside, but inside, it was open space. The windows lined the walls in rows, some busted open others covered in brown paper or paint, and some just covered with dirt and dust.  
"You're not helping your case here with the whole kidnapping angle I have," Stiles managed to say. "This is definitely where people get kidnapped and murdered."  
When he looked from the room, he noticed Derek was heading for a door. Stiles quickly caught up with him. He'd much rather have Derek kill him than some tweaker. At least Derek looked like he knew what he was doing. Stiles had no hope of a quick death at the hand of someone like the guy he had seen outside.  
The door lead to a flight of stairs. Stiles followed the four flights of long stairs, very quickly losing his breath. His thighs were sore by the time they reached the top. Derek pulled the door open, revealing an industrial hallway.  
Derek walked down the hall, stopping in front of an industrial metal barn door and grabbing the handle. He pulled it open, the metal wheels rolling across the tracks were loud to Stiles' ears.  
Stiles stepped closer upon Derek's silent ushering. He blinked. He had expected a torture dungeon, dead things hanging from meat hooks and plastic curtains. What he saw was far from it.  
There was a sofa on the right and left wall, a large desk in the middle facing a floor to ceiling window. To his immediate left was a kitchenette, and a door to what looked like a bathroom. In the far left corner of the room was a spiral staircase, leading up to a loft.  
The door sliding shut brought Stiles' attention away from the loft. He looked back at Derek in surprise.  
"You live here?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You live here?"   
"No," Derek hummed. When Stiles gave him a confused look, Derek elaborated. "I own the building. This was my mother's room. She used it for official pack business. It was a safe haven for werewolves on the run or just passing through."  
Stiles nodded, looking around as he walked further into the loft. "Why don't you live here?"  
Derek didn't say anything. "I mean, you'd rather sleep on the floor in a burned out house, when you could sleep on an actual bed with a roof over your head."  
"I'm not planning on staying long enough to set up shop," Derek said. Stiles frowned at that, turning to look at him. He didn't mean for his heart beat to spike the way it did, and he easily schooled his features in hopes the werewolf hadn't heard him.   
"At least I wasn't before," Derek added. Stiles chewed on his lower lip, looking at him now with his features cracking to show a bit of relief. Derek walked over to the middle of the room where Stiles stood, chest to chest. Stiles had to crane his neck to look him in the eyes.   
"What changed your mind?" Stiles asked, digging his hands into his pockets.   
"Scott, the Argents, you, the alpha," Derek listed. Stiles swallowed thickly.   
"Me?"  
Derek scowled, nodding. Stiles suddenly felt like he opened a can of worms he was not ready to deal with, as Derek's thick eyebrows furrowed.   
"Yes, you," he said gruffly. "You keep getting yourself in trouble. I was fine staying away from you, but then Scott got bit and you don't know a lick if self-preservation-"  
"You were going to avoid me?" Stiles asked, and he hated how hurt he sounded. Really he wasn't that hurt. He barely knew Derek; though Hati was a whole other thing. But they were the same person, Stiles had to remember.   
He didn't know how he felt about Derek avoiding Stiles while he was in Beacon Hills. If Scott hadn't been bitten, would Derek have ever made himself known to Stiles?  
"To keep you safe, yes," Derek nodded. Stiles blinked. Wasnt expecting that. Or maybe he was; Derek sure as fuck made it clear he wasn't happy with Stiles' involvement in their world.   
"Sorry I ruined your plan," Stiles managed to say, even though he wasn't. Derek's lips quirked up to one side in an amused smirk and he let out a huff.   
"No you're not," he accused, before stepping back. Stiles blinked, then grinned.   
*-*  
Training consisted of Derek beating Stiles up. The werewolf explained a move, demonstrated it on the human, and then put that move into practice. Without fail, Stiles was on his ass with claws at his throat.   
Stiles knew Derek wouldn't actually hurt him, but it was a little disconcerting having deadly claws pressed to the base of his throat.   
During one of the many attempts at getting free from Derek's hold, he actually managed to wiggle out of his hold. He swiped one leg behind Derek's, moved so his body wasn't in front of Derek, wrapped an arm around his back, and then brought his leg back.   
Derek grunted, his knee forced to bend and his balance becoming faulty. Stiles yelped when instead of just Derek falling, they both did.   
"That move works better when you let go," Derek said, laying flat on his back. Stiles let go of Derek's shirt, his arm sore from being fallen on.   
"That makes sense," Stiles nodded. He managed to pull his arm out from under him, wincing a bit. His elbow hit the cement floor pretty hard. Derek sat up too, frowning and taking Stiles' arm.   
"Its fine," Stiles said. "Just a bump."  
Derek ignored him, tilting his arm this way and that before brushing his fingers against the spot where the bone stuck out a little.   
"Ow," Stiles frowned, trying to pull his arm away when Derek pressed into the sore spot. "Well don't press on it!"  
The next time Derek touches the spot, its softer, and Stiles sighs. "You don't need to baby me, it's just a bump."  
"I'm not babying you," Derek said, though he didn't let go of Stiles' arm.   
Stiles' eyes widened when thick black veins crawled up Derek's wrist. His heart lurched forward in momentary panic at seeing it, and wondered in horror if Derek was leeching the life out of him through his arm.   
"Jesus Christ what is that?!"  
The veins faded and Derek let go.   
"I was taking away your pain," Derek explained. Stiles' eyes widened further and he quickly raised his arm and bent his elbow to test it. It was no longer sore.   
"What the fuck," he breathed in awe. "How'd you do that? Can Scott do that? How did you do-"  
"Calm down, Stiles," Derek said, the two of them still sitting on the cold cement floor. Stiles takes a breath, and Derek looks like he's about to answer Stiles' questions, but Stiles beats him to it.  
"Do it again."  
"What?"  
"Do it again, I wanna see it again," Stiles says, now on his knees and moving closer to Derek.   
"I can't, you're not in pain," Derek says with a shake of his head. Stiles frowns, his shoulders sagging, before he's suddenly on his feet again and running to the bathroom door. Derek watches with a confused frown as Stiles opens the door and sticks his arm inside.   
"Stiles, don't-" Derek is already scrambling to his feet when Stiles slams the door on his hand.   
The door squeaks in protest as he swings back open away from Stiles' hand.   
"God dammit I didn't mean to hit it that hard!" Stiles yelped, leaning forward at the waist and holding his hand between his legs. "Ouch!"  
Derek growled, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and straightening him. Stiles was pressed into the wall, Derek using the hand not pressed into Stiles' shoulder to grab at his injured hand.   
"Why the fuck did you do that?" Derek growled, siphoning the pain from Stiles' hand and gritting his teeth.   
"Cause I wanted to see it again," was Stiles' answer. "I didn't mean to slam the door that hard though."  
Stiles watched with a pained fascination as the black veins ran up Derek's arm, taking his pain.   
"You're the stupidest person I've ever met," Derek growled, still holding Stiles to the wall.   
"I don't think stupidest is a word," Stiles said with a frown.   
Instead of responding, Derek leans down and kisses him, and Stiles prefers this over a response any day.   
He reacts almost immediately, grabbing Derek's arm, arching his back so his chest pressed into Derek's.   
He tilts his head up, deepening the kiss, and then Derek pulls away, and Stiles' lips try to follow. He grins up at Derek.   
"I should slam my hand in the door more often."  
"If you hurt yourself one more time I'll chain you up in your basement for the rest of your life," Derek threatens. Stiles has half the heart to believe him, but his grin widens instead.   
"Kinky."


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the day was full of attempted training. Stiles tried, he really did, but he just couldn't get it. He got the upper hand a handful of times, but it was more of Stiles just getting out of Derek's hold and running to the other side of the room.   
When the day began to end, Derek drove Stiles home. Stiles was surprised he knew how to handle the jeep, but Derek managed to get it to the Stilinski residence without grinding the gears once.   
"Next week is the full moon," Derek said when they had parked in the driveway. "Don't worry about Scott, he's going to stay with me."  
"I can help-"   
"No," Derek growled, frowning at Stiles. "You need to stay home. I'm more than capable of handling Scott."  
Stiles frowned as well, opening his mouth to argue, but Derek closed his mouth with a finger to his chin.   
"Please stay home," Derek said. Stiles' shoulders dropped and he sighed in frustration.   
"I can take care of myself, Derek."  
"I'm sure you can," Derek said, leaning over. Stiles frowned more at the mocking tone, and he turned his head to glare at Derek.   
"I can," he said. "I was fine taking care of myself before you showed up."   
Derek leaned forward, brushing his nose against the underside of Stiles' jaw, scenting him. He heard Stiles' heart beat spike and smirked.   
"Its just for one night," Derek said softly, pressing his lips to the spot just under his ear. "I promise to keep him safe."  
Stiles sighed, giving in silently as Derek bit at the skin of his neck.   
Stiles shifted in his seat as Derek paid special attention to his neck, licking and biting at the conjunction of shoulder and neck.   
"Der-" Stiles sucked in a breath when sharper teeth scratched at his neck, sending a wave of shivers down his body. Derek hummed in response, unbuckling his seat belt to get a better angle.   
Stiles' hands lifted, one fisting Derek's shirt. Derek had managed to lean mostly over Stiles, one hand on the seat by Stiles' thigh, and the other holding the back of the seat.   
Derek's mouth was now at the front of his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin just above his Adam's apple. Stiles lifted his head, further exposing his neck to the werewolf.   
"Are you- using sex to get your-your way?" Stiles gasped, continuing to shift in his seat to hide the growing tent in his pants.   
"Is it working?" Derek asked with a smirk. Stiles let out a whimper, Derek smothering it by kissing Stiles' lips. Stiles brought the hand not wrapped in Derek's shirt to hold his neck, deepening the kiss.   
"Wait- wait," Stiles gasps, turning his head to break the kiss. Derek leaned back, watching humorously as Stiles palmed at his crotch to hide the erection. "My neighbors."  
Derek reached over and unclipped the seat belt, Stiles moving his arms out of the way as the seat belt snapped back to its spot against the seat.   
Stiles blinked, looking at Derek in confusion before Derek nodded for the house. He swallowed and climbed out, cursing inwardly at himself as he headed for the door with his house key in hand.   
Stiles glanced back when he heard the car door slam shut, and swallowed thickly when he saw Derek heading towards him.   
He walked faster than Stiles, and managed to reach him before he reached the door. Stiles unlocked it and let the door swing open.   
He barely made it through the threshold before hands grabbed at his waist, spinning him to face Derek. Stiles let out a noise of surprise, his hands gripping Derek's shoulders as the older man kicked the door closed and nearly lifted Stiles off his feet.   
He pressed Stiles into the wall before dipping his head to kiss him hard. Stiles couldnt count the number of times he had been shoved into walls since meeting Derek, but he was beginning to like it.   
Stiles was standing on his toes, Derek's hands keeping him pressed to the wall as his lips moved from Stiles' to trail down his jaw.   
Stiles breathed heavy, turning his head and angling his chin up to expose his neck. Derek growled, nipping at the skin as he rolled forward. Stiles gasped, his legs weakening as crotch met crotch.   
Derek's hands moved from Stiles' waist to the front of his jeans, one gripping the waistband while the other one palmed him through the thick material.   
Stiles moaned, his head falling back against the wall. "Oh, my God."  
Derek's hands moved back to his waist and Stiles' eyes widened when he was lifted off his feet. He gripped Derek's shoulders tight as Derek stepped away from the wall. His mouth connected with Stiles' in a needy kiss. Stiles quickly wrapped his legs around Derek's hips, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the other hand found it's way into Derek's hair.   
Derek broke the kiss and began walking towards the stairs. Stiles pressed his nose into the side of Derek's neck, kissing him there.   
Derek easily found Stiles' bedroom, and tossed the younger man onto the bed. Stiles landed with a bounce, and had no real time to recover before Derek was crawling up his body to connect their lips.   
Derek's hands moved up under his shirt, the warm large expanse making Stiles moan softly and arch his back.   
"Tell me if you want me to stop," Derek said, pulling away just enough to look Stiles in the eye. Stiles breathed through parted lips, his mind slow to process what Derek said.   
His hands moved to Derek's jeans, gripping the belt loops and pulling him down further.   
"I dont," Stiles said needily, lifting his head to reconnect their lips.   
Derek kissed him back, complying with Stiles' tugging. He pulled away again, a worried look on his face.   
"We don't have to," he said. "I know you haven't had sex before."  
"How do you know?" Stiles asked defiantly with a scowl. Derek only smirked, lowering his hips before grinding against Stiles. Stiles groaned, his hard features softening and eyes fluttering.   
Derek leaned forward, kissing Stiles' jaw as he continued grinding against Stiles.   
"I can't smell anyone on you," Derek said. "If you had sex I would smell them on you."  
Stiles couldn't say anything in response, his mouth hanging open as Derek continued grinding.   
The sun was almost gone, the last rays of light filtering through Stiles' room. His dad would be home soon, but Stiles couldnt find it in him to care.   
Derek's hand moved from under his shirt to the band of his pants, easily popping thr button. Stiles reached down, tugging his pants down. Derek maneuvered above him so he could kick out of his pants before lowering himself down again.   
Stiles wanted on top, and he reached a hand up to Derek's shoulder to push him off. Derek easily rolled off and Stiles moved to straddle his thighs.   
Derek watched from his spot on his back as Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. The two helped in ridding Derek of his jeans and then Stiles leaned forward to connect their lips, grinding down on Derek.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek sat up, forcing his and Stiles' chests together as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nipping at his clothed chest and grinding Stiles down on him.   
Stiles was getting too hot, thr material of his shirt sticking to his back. He quickly yanked it off without thinking, and Derek took advantage of the newly exposed skin.   
Stiles continued rutting against Derek's clothed crotch, feeling the two of them rubbing together through the fabric of their boxers. Derek sucked and bit at the skin of his chest, growling and moaning.   
Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek's fingers dripping into the waistband of his boxers, his grinding slowing down, unsure.   
Derek lifted his head, capturing Stiles' lips as he reached into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Stiles' throbbing dick.   
Stiles moaned into the kiss, his lips parted. Sure, he'd masturbated plenty of times before, but this felt different. Having someone else touching him was so much better.   
He thrusted into Derek's hand as Derek pulled the boxers down further, freeing his dick.   
Stiles was already close, but once Derek grabbed him, he was done for. It only took three quick tugs before Stiles was cumming. He moaned loudly as his orgasm shook through his body, cum streaking across his bare chest. Derek grinded his hips up into Stiles' ass until he was cumming in his boxers, his arms tightening around Stiles as he did so.   
"Oh, my God," Stiles breathed, spent. Derek let Stiles go, who promptly dropped onto the bed, arms splayed out on the mattress as he breathed deeply.   
His legs still rested on Derek's lap, and he didn't bother to move them.   
"Was that okay?" Derek asked, leaning forward so his hands rested on either side of Stiles' hips. The new position had Stiles' legs bent and parted for Derek to fit inside.   
"Yeah," Stiles said, running a hand through his hair. Derek grinned before lowering his head to Stiles' stomach.   
Stiles eyes widened, and he moved to get his elbows under him. "What-"  
Derek licked a strip up Stiles' abdomen, effectively shutting Stiles up as he collected cum off his pale skin.   
"Oh, my God," Stiles groaned, falling back to his back, cheeks flaming hot red.   
*-*  
The next day at school, Stiles couldn't seem to focus. He was too busy replaying the night before with Derek. He couldnt help but feel a little resentful towards his father, who chose to come home right after Derek licked him clean.   
"Stilinski!"   
Stiles jumped out of his thoughts, looking up to see Coach glaring at him. "Are you paying attention?"  
"Uh," Stiles said dumbly, glancing around the class room. "Yes, Coach."  
"Oh really?" Coach raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "Why don't you give us your answer then."  
"My answer?" Stiles asked. He had no idea what the question was. "Can you repeat the question?"   
"What does the production of services have when the gross domestic product increases but the production of goods stays the same?"   
Stiles blinks. He had no fucking idea. "Bad business skills?"  
"Wrong," Coach frowned. "You can do laps at practice today."  
Stiles sighed and looked back to his book. He didnt pay attention to the correct answer, and instead scratched at his notebook paper with his pen until class was over.   
He managed to leave the room before Coach could get to him, and he rushed through the crowd to get to where he knew Scott would be changing out his books.   
"You okay?" Scott asked, noting how out of breath Stiles was.   
"Yeah, just trying to avoid coach."  
"Again?"  
Stiles didnt bother responding, and instead followed Scott down the hall towards their classroom.   
"How's it going with you and Derek?" Scott asked suddenly, making Stiles' steps falter and his mouth go dry.   
"What?"   
"Are you two getting along?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles with a look that said he'd be disappointed in the both of them if they weren't.   
"Oh," Stiles breathed, his steps becoming more sure as he walked beside Scott. "We're getting along fine."  
"So no more arguing about him helping me?"  
"No."  
Scott looked relieved. He smiled at Scott as they neared their classroom.   
Stiles didnt know if he should tell Scott about him and Derek. Scott wasn't the most comfortable with same sex shenanigans -he always got fidgety and changed the subject whenever Stiles brought up a guy he thought was attractive.   
After school, the two got changed for lacrosse, and as promised, Coach had Stiles running laps while the others practiced.   
It wasnt like the team would suffer without him; he never played. He got a uniform and a spot on the team, but he was more of a back up plan if any of the actual team members got hurt. So far, Stiles' ass was planted on the bench for every game.   
He was making his fifth lap around the field when a hand reached out and yanked him behind a tree. Stiles yelped, his back pressed into the tree. His eyes widened.   
"Get off of me!" He snapped, shoving at Jackson's chest. Three of his buddies were with him, but Stiles only knew Danny by name. They were all in uniform, but no one seemed to be missing them on the field.   
"What's Scott taking?" Jackson demanded, shoving Stiles back into the tree roughly.   
"I dont know what you're talking about," Stiles bit out.   
"Sure you do," Jackson said with a grin. "Because you two do everything together. I bet you even shower together."  
One of the kids behind him laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes. The whole you're gay for your best friend shit was getting real old.   
"So tell me what he's taking. Is it, huh? Dianabol? Winstrol?" Stiles blinked as Jackson took a step closer in intimidation. "Or is he more of an injection kinda guy?"  
"You ever stop to consider he's just that good?" Stiles bit out. The two were the same height, but Jackson had the advantage of being broader and more muscled. He could -and did, in 8th grade- beat the living shit out of Stiles.   
"Theres no way," Danny spoke up, drawing Stiles' attention from Douchbag Jackson to him. "That kind of improvement doesnt happen over summer break."  
"Tell me what he's on Stilinski!" Jackson said, slamming the palm of his hand into the tree not far from Stiles' head. He flinched back, head turned and eyes pinched.   
He shot a glare towards Jackson and straightened, puffing his chest out. "Why? Want a little pick-me-up?"  
Jackson raised his fist, ready to give Stiles one of his infamous beatings when Stiles reached forward and grabbed the front of his jersey.   
It happened too quick for Stiles to even realize what he was doing, but one minute he was against the tree and the next he was hooking a leg behind Jackson's legs, and shoved him.   
Jackson landed on the ground with a sharp groan. Stiles had remembered to let go, and he stood there with wide eyes for a split second before he bolted back to the field.   
He couldnt believe he did that!


	19. Chapter 19

"You did what?" Scott shouted. Stiles grinned, the two of them standing by the jeep.   
"I dont know what happened!" Stiles said. "One second I'm waiting to get punched in the face, and the next I Bruce Lee his ass!"  
"I didn't know you knew karate," Scott said, surprised and a tad bit proud. Stiles was always talking about how he wanted to give Jackson what he got coming.   
"I don't," Stiles said, tossing his bag into the back of thr jeep. "Derek taught it to me the other day."  
"You and Derek hung out?" Scott asked, climbing into the passenger side. Stiles shrugged and climbed in as well.   
"Yeah," he said. "I mean, not really, he just beat me up."  
*-*  
With three days until the next full moon, Scott was getting agitated. Stiles noticed it in school, and again on the field, and even at his house. He was antsy.   
"You gotta relax, Scott," Stiles sighed, having dealt with his moodiness all day.   
"The full moon is in three days," Scott reminded with a scowl.   
"I know, but worrying about it isnt going to make it go away."  
"What happens if the alpha comes back?" He asks, huffing as he ran a hand through his hair. Stiles shrugged. The thought scared him, especially after what Derek said about the alpha wanting him in his pack with Scott.   
"We'll figure it out."  
When Stiles made it home, he smiled. His dad's cruiser was in the driveway. He climbed out of the jeep and stumbled up the porch steps, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him.   
"Honey, I'm home!" Stiles called, heel-toeing out of his shoes.   
"In the kitchen, dear," Noah called. Stiles made his way past the staircase, through the living room and into the kitchen. His dad was at the table with Chinese take out and two plates.   
"I got you sesame chicken and fried rice," Noah said, pointing to the boxes closest to the empty plate.   
"You're awesome," Stiles smirked. Noah shrugged off the compliment and bit into his bourban chicken.   
Stiles dumped the whole pint of sesame chicken onto his plate before spooning out some of the fried rice.   
"You know, most people leave half the pint for later," Noah commented, watching Stiles shovel in a mouthful of chicken.   
"I'm not most people, dad," Stiles said, voice muffled around his food. He chewed it down, swallowing a bit before continuing.   
"How's the missing body case?" He asked, swallowing the rest of his food before shoving an equally as large bite in. "I mean, the other half."  
Noah sighed, probably disappointed in his son's eating etiquette. But what could he expect? It was just the two of them, and Stiles didn't have the best role model in his formative years when it came to manners.  
"No leads," Noah said, sighing. It was weighing heavily on him, Stiles could tell. He wished he could tell his dad what really happened, where the other half was, but he felt like that was a beach in Derek's trust, seeing as it was his sister, and the thing that killed her was an alpha werewolf.   
"Don't worry, dad," Stiles said, giving him a reassuring smile. "You're the best sheriff in town."  
"I'm the only sheriff in town," Noah sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"That's the spirit."  
*-*  
After dinner, Stiles helped Noah with the dishes and putting the left overs in the fridge. The two said good night and went their seperate ways, Stiles to his room and Noah to the living room to fall asleep to a game.   
When he was safe in his room, Stiles stripped out of his clothes, leaving them strewn across the floor as he made his way to the bed in his boxers.   
He crawled in, but didnt immediately fall asleep. Instead, he got onto his phone and texted Scott, reminding him to relax. He was just about to exit the app when an unknown number caught his attention, lost in his contacts list.   
He frowned and clicked on it, reading the number to see if it was familiar to him. It wasnt. He opened the message and his frown deepened when the message was blank.   
His fingers worked deftly across the screen, typing out a quick message before pressing send. 

-who is this?

Stiles watched, wishing suddenly that he had an iPhone. Android didnt show if someone read the message, or was responding. After a couple seconds, Stiles sighed, and exited out of the app.   
He just sat his phone down when it vibrated in his hand.   
He turned it back on, opening the message. 

-Derek

Stiles couldnt help but grin at his phone, a giddy feeling settling in his belly. 

-howd you get to my phone?   
-and when??

-You left it open at the loft. 

Stiles remembered. He left his phone in the loft while he went to the bathroom. He had assumed it was safe with Derek, who didnt seem like the snooping type, but he was wrong. He wasn't exactly upset about it though. 

-you know you couldve just asked for my #

-I could've  
-Why are you up so late?

Stiles checked the time in the top corner, noting it nearing midnight already. Good thing it was a weekend, and Stiles didnt have school in the morning. Not that that ever stopped him from staying up late before. 

-just finished dinner. u?

-Taking care of a few things before the full moon. 

-need help?

-No. You need to stay home. 

-i meant 2nite

-No, get some sleep. 

Stiles sighed, setting the phone down and shifting into a comfortable position in bed. He'd find a way to help on the full moon. He wasnt just going to sit by while Scott fought through it. He could help, same as Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

With two days before the full moon, Stiles couldn't focus on anything. He decided to play hookie, knowing no amount of adderall would help.   
So, with the free time of the day, he got to work getting ready to the full moon; digging out his dad's golf clubs from the basement, switching his wood bat for the aluminum one his dad bought him when he was in middle school.   
He wondered if his dad would let him carry his gun, but brushed the thought away. He wasnt a gun person.   
It was noon when boredom hit, and he found himself calling Derek. He didnt know if he'd answer. Didnt seem like the type, but tight as he thought he'd get the answering machine, the phone clicked on the other line.   
"Stiles," Derek's deep voice spoke through the line, much deeper than it was in person. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," Stiles sighs, walking aimlessly around his room. "Why does something have to be wrong?"  
"Because you dont call," Derek grunted. Stiles rolled his eyes.   
"I didnt have your number until last night," Stiles reminded. A growl came from the other end, so Stiles continued. "Can you come over?"  
"Is it important?"  
"Well, no-"  
"I'm busy, Stiles," Derek huffed. Stiles scowled, dropping into the sofa.   
"I'm bored," he retorted.   
"Then go to school," Derek shot right back.   
"I can't," Stiles said, suddenly anxious at the thought. No, there was only two days until the full moon, and he had to make sure everything was okay; he had to make sure the alpha didnt mess it up again. He had no time for trivial things like school.   
"Stiles," Derek sighed. Stiles could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Please don't make me pull the whole 'my parents aren't home' card," Stiles huffed. "Its such a stereotypical teenage thing to say and I have more respect for myself than that."  
Derek growled, and then the phone went dead. Stiles scoffed, pulling the phone from his ear and dropping it onto the couch beside him.   
"Fine," he said, pulling himself to his feet. "Didn't want your company anyway."  
*-*  
Stiles was under the sink on his hands and knees, grunting and cursing. He had tried distracting himself with a movie but couldnt focus on it. He tried doing home work but that tanked, and then he heard the leak under the sink and found the perfect distraction.   
Only he had made it worse when he twisted the wrong way and dirty water splashed into the cupboard, getting him all wet.   
It was thirty minutes of him cursing like a sailor, wrenching and sweating, before he managed to get the piping screwed back together.   
He huffed, backing out from under and reached up, turning the water on. He let out a victorious exclamation before something popped and water shot out from the pipes, spraying him with freezing water.   
"Fuck!" He shouted, pushing the handle and turning the water off. He was soaked, hair sticking to his forehead, his shirts clinging to him. He slammed the wrench on the ground by his side and ripped his flannel off, leaving him in a plain white and blue baseball jersey.   
He rolled up the three quarter sleeves, grunting when the water squeezed out of the sleeves and ran down his arms, before ducking back in.   
He was so concentrated on fixing the damn pipe, he didnt hear anyone walking in the back door, until the door slammed shut.   
"Ah‐" Stiles jumped, slamming the back of his head into the top of the cupboard so hard the soap bottle and scrub brush fell into the sink. "Fuck."  
His hands lifted to the back of his head, eyes pinching shut as he managed to pull himself out from under the sink.   
"You okay?" It was Derek. He dropped to his knees beside Stiles, looking at him worried as Stiles blinked his eyes open and groaned.   
"I'm going blind," he whined, blinking away the black spots. He was nauseatingly close to passing out, and he fell to his ass as a result, placing a shaky hand on the floor to keep himself from falling any more.   
"Let me see," Derek demanded lightly, grabbing at Stiles' waist and pulling him to Derek. The movement sent a rush and Stiles groaned again, eyes pinching shut and head dropping into Derek's chest. He removed his hand, allowing Derek to look at the back of his head.   
"Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" Stiles asked, wincing as Derek's fingers moved his hair away, looking for abrasions.   
"I didn't, I knocked."  
Stiles grumbled, his body moving closer to Derek, nearly sitting on his lap.   
And then Derek was placing his hand on Stiles' neck and the pain started to seep away. It took a moment for Stiles to be able to open his eyes and not get a massive wave of nausea, and when he did, he looked up at Derek to see his brows furrowed, his breath a little fluttery. Stiles frowned, pushing Derek's hand away suddenly and wincing at the throbbing af the back of his head.   
"It hurts when you do that?" He asks, leaning back. He got dizzy any time he moved. He must've really hit his head.   
"It depends on the level of pain I pull," Derek said, reaching for Stiles again. "Its just a headache."  
Stiles groaned when Derek pulled him forward. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he moaned, lurching forward.   
Derek quickly got to his feet, dragging Stiles out of the kitchen. It made the feeling worse, and he wondered which would come first, throwing up or passing out.   
Derek kicked the guest bathroom door open, depositing Stiles in front of the toilet. He threw up first.   
Derek stood over him, leaching his pain away as he hurled, emptying the contents of his stomach.   
When he finished, Stiles moved to the sink, rinsing his mouth out before straightening on wobbly legs.   
"What did I hit my head on?" Stiles grunted, allowing Derek to lead him from the guest bathroom and to the stairs.   
"The pipe," Derek said. "You're going to be dizzy for a while, and you'll probably have a welt."  
"Great," Stiles grumbled. He was still soaking wet, his jeans making it difficult to walk up the stairs.   
"Take a shower," Derek said, stopping in front of the bathroom. "I'll grab clothes."  
Stiles did as he was told, turning the shower as cold as it would go to try and lessen the throbbing at the back of his head.   
He swayed a bit in the shower and had to grab the wall to keep from falling.   
He managed to brush his teeth while standing under the freezing water, dropping the brush in the sink just as the bathroom door opened.   
"How are you feeling?"  
Stiles turned the water off, still a little wobbly as he reached for the curtain.   
"Like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat," he said. He pulled back the curtain enough to see Derek standing with a towel held out for him.   
Stiles stepped out, stepping into the towel. He grabbed it from Derek, wrapping it around his waist before letting his head fall back onto Derek's chest, soaking his shirt.   
"This is one way to distract myself," he said, sounding beyond pitiful. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in closer. Stiles felt his heart beat rising, but his head killed.   
"Distract yourself from what?" Derek asked.   
"The full moon," he said, adjusting his head so his cheek rested against Derek's chest. "The alpha."  
Derek sighed. "Let me worry about that."  
Stiles didn't say anything and let Derek lead him to his room. He managed to get into a pair of sweats before Derek was leading him to the bed. He hadn't even bothered to put boxers on, which any other time, would make Stiles shutter at the lack of security, but he couldnt find it in him to care as Derek was leaning against his headboard, tucking Stiles under his chin and tracing patterns into his bare back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this from experience sadly 😂 konked myself good and threw up, then slept for the whole day. Anywho, enjoy some dotting Derek!


	21. Chapter 21

When Stiles woke up again it was to the sound of his dad's cruiser door slamming. Derek shifted under him and Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around him, forcing him to stay were he was.   
"Your dad is home," Derek said.   
"Don't care," Stiles frowned. He lifted his head, noting it was dark out. He looked to the door, seeing it was shut, and relaxed back into Derek's chest.   
"How's your head?" Derek's hand ran over the back of his head lightly, playing with the hair at his neck and making Stiles shiver.   
"Better," he said softly. "Only throbs when I move it."  
The two are silent, listening to Noah entering the house. It's around ten at night, and knowing him, Stiles can bet he'll be down in the living room until midnight watching the game.   
"Will you stay?" Stiles found himself asking, nuzzling deeper into Derek's chest.   
"Do you want me to?"  
"Definitely not," Stiles said sarcastically, earning a growl from Derek. Stiles lifts his head to look up at Derek with a frown. "If you don't want to stay that's okay."  
In response, Derek leaned his head forward, pressing their mouths together. Stiles sinks further into Derek, allowing the werewolf to shift them so Derek can lay down on the pillow.   
Stiles breaks the kiss with a soft huff, his head getting dizzy again.   
He drops his head on Derek's shoulder, his body sliding to the side of Derek during the shuffle.   
"You ever played helicopter before?" Stiles asks, eyes closed as he fights off a wave of nauseating dizziness. "You know, where you spin around really fast until you can't and the ground keeps shifting and you fall and no matter how hard you try, your head doesnt stop spinning for a long time after?"  
Theres silence.   
"When I was little," Derek finally responds. Stiles curls against Derek, a leg hooking over Derek's as he presses himself into him.   
"I feel like that," he groaned softly. Derek shuffled, rolling to his side and collecting Stiles in his arms.   
"Sorry," he said.   
"Its not your fault," Stiles shrugs. "I shouldn't have tried to play plummer."  
The two fall back into a soft silence, neither falling asleep. They can hear Noah flick the TV off and head into the kitchen, and Stiles doesn't even think about the fact he never actually fixed the sink until he hears Noah turn on the sink.   
"Aw! What the hell!"  
Stiles doesn't know if he should laugh or get off his ass and explain to him, but before he can decide, Noah is walking up the stairs.   
Stiles' eyes widen when he heard Noah stop at his door, knocking softly.   
Derek stays still, and Stiles forces himself to sit up, leaning over to try and cover Derek as the door cracks open.   
"You up?"  
"Yeah," Stiles hums.   
"What happened to the sink?"  
"Oh, I uh, tried to fix it and it broke more."  
"I didnt know it was broken," Noah hummed. Thankfully, he didnt turn the light on, and it was dark enough for Noah to have a hard time seeing.   
"It was dripping," Stiles explained.   
"Out of the faucet?" Noah asked.   
"Yeah."  
"So you decided to take apart the piping underneath?"  
Stiles silently willed Noah to cut the conversation, feeling his head beginning to spin again. A hand pressed into Stiles' lower back, tracing up his spine.   
"Yeah," Stiles repeated. Noah huffed.   
"A leaky faucet usually means you tighten the faucet."  
Stiles blinked. "Oh."  
Noah huffs a laugh. "Get some sleep, we can put it back together in the morning."  
Stiles nods and the door shuts. The hand on his back reaches up to his shoulder and tugs him back into Derek's side.   
"You're not a very good plummer," Derek says softly. Stiles grumbles, but settles into Derek's side.   
He was still wearing his jeans and jacket, and after a moment, Stiles sits up again.   
"Are you going to sleep in that?" He asked. "I mean, if you are staying, wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"  
Derek leaned onto his elbows, capturing Stiles' lips in a quick kiss. "I'm staying," he confirms, sending Stiles' heart a flutter.   
Derek smirks knowingly before pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the floor. Hes kicking out of his jeans and pulling Stiles back into him seconds later, nuzzling into Stiles' neck.   
"Derek?"  
"Hmm."  
"Is Allison Scott's soulmate?" He asks, lifting his head. "The way I'm yours?"  
Derek's arms togjten around Stiles at that, crushing him into Derek's chest and nosing at his hairline.   
"Yeah," Derek responds. Stiles lowers his head again, eyes drooping.   
"Can he turn into a full wolf like you can?"  
"No," Derek sighed. "He's a bitten. Only born werewolves can shift into wolves."  
"Can he pull pain?"  
"Stiles," Derek says in warning. Stiles quiets, letting out a long breath of air. He's asleep a few minutes later, draped half over Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a filler chapter! The next couple will be leading up to the big climax! And then it's all down hill from then! Please let me know how you like it so far!


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles wakes up to his bed shifting, dipping. Stiles reaches a hand out, grabbing blindly and wrapping an arm around Derek.   
Somehow while sleeping, Stiles had rolled completely off Derek, laying on his stomach with his head under his pillow. Derek was on his side, facing away from him.   
Stiles grunted, feeling his morning wood pressing into the mattress. God, why did he have to have a hard on right now?  
"Morning," Derek greeted groggily. Stiles hummed in response before he reached down to adjust himself. He tucked between his legs before rolling to his side to face Derek.   
Derek rolled over as well, shifting from one side to the other.   
"How's your head?"  
Stiles reaches a hand up, feeling the still tender bump. "Better," he said, dropping his hand. There was no throbbing, no dizzy spells, no pressure behind his eyes.   
Derek leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles leans in, moving closer to Derek and unintentionally deepening the kiss.   
Derek leans further, pushing Sriles back into the mattress as he moves over him, a knee parting his thighs.   
Stiles grunts, pushing them apart. "I gotta-"  
Derek's knee goes higher and Stiles' eyes widens, a stuttered gasp leaving his lips.   
Derek smirks, and dips in to kiss Stiles again. One of his hands is pressed to Stiles' bare stomach, dull nails scratching at his skin and making Stiles moan loudly into Derek's mouth.   
Derek rocks into Stiles' pelvis in response, and Stiles' mouth falls open, allowing Derek to lick inside.   
He doesn't know how the morning escalated so fast, but he doesn't complain when the hand on his stomach drops to the band of his sweats.   
Stiles pushes at Derek's chest, getting him to fall back on his haunches before scrambling to his knees and reconnecting their lips.   
The kiss is hungry, needy. Stiles feels claws at the skin of his shoulder blades and shivers, moving so he's sitting in Derek's lap. Derek grabs his hips, lifting him enough to cross his legs, setting Stiles down again and moving his lips to Stiles's neck.   
Stiles' hands move on their own, gripping the hem of Derek's shirt just enough for him to reach for his boxers.   
Derek growls low against the skin of Stiles' neck, and it urges Stiles on to dip his hand into his boxers.   
Derek groans, biting at the muscle of Stiles' shoulder as Stiles pulls his cock from his boxers.   
"You're bigger than I thought," Stiles mutters, a blush coloring his cheeks. He's gripping Derek and moving slowly up and down his shaft, exploring. Derek growls again, pushing at Stiles' lower back, bringing him closer.   
With one hand flush against Stiles' tailbone, Derek hooks the other into the front of his sweats, grabbing his hard dick and making Stiles groan, dropping his head on Derek's shoulder as the two jerk each other off.   
Stiles' dick was skinny, average length and as straight as could be, where as Derek's was much thicker, longer by at least an inch, and had a slight curve upward.   
Stiles let out a gasping breath as Derek's hand tightened around him. He grabbed at the back of Derek's neck in desperation as he rocked into Derek's hold, his own hand on his cock picking up pace.   
And then Stiles let out a groan so loud he prayed to God his dad had gone to work already. Derek's hand at his tailbone had slid into his sweats, and a finger was pressed against his asshole.   
"Oh, my God," he groaned, shifting in Derek's lap. He buried his face in Derek's neck, lapping at Derek's skin and earning a growled moan.   
Stiles whimpered when the finger at his asshole pressed in, filling him to his first knuckle. Stiles' hand faltered at the feeling, his cock twitching in Derek's hand.   
Stiles was close; so close he felt a shiver run down his body and he groaned, fisting Derek faster in Hope's of getting himself off.   
Derek pressed into his hole further, making Stiles bite down to keep from crying out. It felt amazing, and it stung, and Stiles was pulling at Derek's hair.   
Derek came first, growling and shuttering, and Stiles shouted when Derek curled his finger inside him, forcing him over the edge.   
Stiles was much louder than Derek was in the heat of the moment. Stiles was loud moans, whines, little noises. Derek was grunts and breathy gasps and growls so low Stiles felt it in his own chest.   
Derek pulled his finger out of Stiles, making the human wince as the two came down from their high.   
Derek's shirt took a majority of his cum, though a bit had landed on the under side of his jaw. Stiles on the other hand, was shirtless, and cum dripped from his chest.   
Stiles rushed in, connecting their lips, hand fisting in Derek's hair. Derek responded, nails digging into the flesh of his lower back.   
Stiles pulled back, dipping his head to lick the cum on his jaw, exciting a growl from Derek.   
Stiles let out a surprised yelp when Derek pushed him to his back, crawing up him and licking at his chest.   
"You're all dirty," Derek muttered, looking up at Stiles.   
"Who's fault is that?" Stiles retorted. Derek rolled his eyes, sitting up and pulling his soiled shirt off and wadding it in his hand. Stiles took in his fill, the rippling muscles, the tan skin, the scars. Stiles blinked, but before he could ask, Derek was using his shirt to clean Stiles' chest.   
Once finished, Derek eyed his shirt with a grimace. "You can borrow one of mine," Sriles suggested, rolling over to climb out of the bed.   
He quickly tucked himself back in his sweats once he realized he had been hanging out, and opened the drawer to his dresser.   
When he turned, Derek was already pulling his jeans on. "Here," he said, holding the navy blue shirt out for him. "Its the biggest shirt I have."  
It was. It was his dad's old shirt, a graphic shirt with a Salt Lake logo across the chest from one of their vacations when Stiles was younger. The color was faded, and there was a hole in the sleeve from the time Stiles accidently fell out of a tree and snagged it.   
Derek took it and pulled it over his head before shrugging on his jacket.   
Stiles was still only wearing his sweats, and he moved to grab a shirt of his own when Derek grabbed his hips and pulled him back, his back flush to Derek's chest.   
Stiles' heart fluttered at his hands pressed flat to his front, curling around his ribs as a nose brushed against his shoulder.   
"Stay home tonight," Derek brushed, the tone soft but demanding. Stiles frowned, opening his mouth. Derek tightened his hold, silencing him.   
"If I see you out I'll kill you myself," he growled. Stiles swallowed thickly, hearing the threat loud and clear. He wouldn't actually kill Stiles, he knew, but he knew he could.   
"I-"   
"Stiles," Derek interrupted, spinning Stiles around to face him. He was scowling, both hands curled around Stiles and pulling him close. "I'm serious. I don't want you getting hurt."  
Stiles sighed, sulking against Derek's chest. "I'm not going to get hurt."  
"Because you're staying home," Derek added, pressing a kiss to the skin just behind his ear before letting Stiles go and walking out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles spent the morning sulking. It had started out so good, and now Stiles was lying on his bed with a frown, and no where closer to being dressed than he was an hour ago.   
He was worried about the full moon tonight, stressed about what to do. He felt a little guilty for keeping the whole werewolf soulmate thing a secret from Scott, and he was bored.   
His dad was working a full day shift, thankfully getting out at nine tonight. He'd be home and safe.   
He was thrumming his fingers against his bare chest before he got enough courage to reach for his phone. This would be a better conversation to have face-to-face, but it was so close to the full moon, Stiles worried Scott might just try to eat him.   
So he called him. He couldnt exactly text him. That didnt feel right at all.   
After the forth ring, Scktt answered with a gruff, "hello?"  
"Hey," Stiles greeted, nerves leaking out of his voice.   
"Everything okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, perfect," Stiles said, brushing his friend's worry off. "I just wanted to talk to you and I know I kind of picked the worst time to bring this up- which is why I'm talking on the phone-"  
"Stiles, just spit it out," Scott huffed, sounding amused. That was good.   
Stiles sucked in a breath. "Derek and I got close," he said, mouth pinched at the word close.   
"Not news, Stiles," Scott responded. Stiles glared up at the ceiling. "I'm glad you two put aside your differences and are actually working together."  
Stiles groaned inwardly. "No, Scott," he tried. "We're closer than that. Like, a lot closer."  
There was a silence on the other end of the phone, so Stiles continued. "Its called a soul-"  
"Soulmate, yeah, I know," Scott interrupted. He didnt sound mad.   
"You do?" Stiles gaped. Scott laughed.   
"Yeah, Derek told me. Said Allison was mine, though I already knew that, I think. But I definitely knew about you and Derek."  
"You did?" Stiles asked.   
"You weren't very subtle," Scott sighed. "Last full moon you two played tonsil hockey under my basement staircase."  
Stiles felt his cheeks burn red, his heart skyrocketing in embarrassment.   
"Why didnt you say anything?"  
"Because, although I support you and your sexuality, I don't want to hear about it."  
Stiles laughed at that. Scott was so awkward about any relationship that wasnt between a boy and a girl. Not that he was homophobic, he was just... awkward. Tried to avoid it as much as possible.   
After the phone call, Stiles busied his mind with Call of Duty, listening to music too loud. The more distractions the better. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, and after he died a third time in his video game, his stomach growled in protest.   
Stiles picked up his phone, glad to see it was nearing dinner time, and at the same time feeling the roll of unease turn his stomach. Not much longer.   
He clambered to his feet and headed for the kitchen. The sink still wasnt fixed, Stiles wondered off handed if he could try to finish without his dad's help, but the remembrance of getting hosed down turned him off of the idea and he raided the fridge.   
After eating and then drowning out his boredom with TV, he finally heard his dad pulling in, and he groaned, in both relief and stress. He wanted to be with Derek and Scott; wanted to help them, be there in case the alpha came.   
"Are you going deaf, son?" Noah grumbled, yelling over the sound of the radio blaring upstairs and the tv in the living room.   
Stiles flicked the tv off, cutting the loud action movie off before apologizing and running upstairs to turn his computer off. Loud noises helped him focus on something other than what was going on in his head. For most people it was the opposite, but Stiles couldn't sit in silence for long, otherwise those little thoughts he acted out on impulse got the better of him and he ended up in trouble. The trouble now being Derek being mad at him for getting hurt. Or potentially getting hurt.   
When he made it back to the living room, his dad was hanging his work belt on the small hallway stand. It was his mother's -Stiles' grandmother's. It was thin and wide with a single drawer underneath, thin enough to hide Noah's gun and a few bits of mail the two decided to ignore. There was a mirror behind it, standing a little taller than Stiles, and on either side of it were two wooden hooks. Noah used it mostly for his uniform and belt. He kept the shirt on a hook, the belt on a seperate one, and the other two were empty during summer, but housed their winter coats come the colder months.   
"How can you listen to that much at one time?" Noah demanded with an amused tilt of his mouth as he kicked his shoes off.   
Stiles shrugged. "Bored. Didn't have anything to do, and it was either busy myself with noise or tey to fix the sink again."  
"Well, glad you chose noise," he chuckled before walking further into the house. "How about we get that sink fixed then."  
*-*  
When Noah said we, he really meant he. Stiles was the tool guy. He sat on the counter, handing his dad a wrench or electrical tape or a rag. He huffed as his dad asked him for a third time to turn the water on.   
He did, chin in his palm. "Off!" Noah yelped. Stiles shut it off quickly, hearing his dad mumble out a curse word or two. Stiles flinched, guilt sweeping through him.   
"Damn thing wont stop leaking," he muttered, raising out from under the sink and wiping his forehead with the back of his arm.   
"Sorry," Stiles sighed, handing his dad a half drank cup of water from beside him. He swallowed the rest of the glass in a couple gulps before handing it back to Stiles.   
"No need to apologize, son," Noah said, heading back under the sink. It took twenty more minutes and three more turns of the faucet before the leaking stopped, and by then it was nearing eleven. Damn, Stiles thought. Time flies. He momentarily worried about Scott and Derek, but then his dad was handing him a bowl of microwaved left overs. He grinned in thanks and headed for the living room with Noah in toe.   
The two ate and watched the game, and then Noah was on his feet, collecting the bowls and setting them into the sink.   
"I'm gonna take the trash out," Noah called. Stiles didn't pull his eyes away from the tv when he turned his head to respond, a distracted, "okay" falling from his lips before he was engrossed into the tv again.   
After a few minutes, Stiles frowned. Noah hadn't come back inside yet. His heart lurched in his chest the same time he propelled himself off the couch.  
"Dad?" He ran into the kitchen, the back door was still open. His heart skidded. He ran for the door, stumbling out of the house and down the back porch steps to see his dad on the ground, blood coming from his side, and a man with glowing red eyes leaning over top of him.   
The man jerked his head up, large fangs glinting white as he looked at Stiles. Stiles let out a gasp, frozen to the spot. It was the alpha.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles felt a ringing in his ears as he frantically looked over his dad. The man stayed where he was, a smirk toying at his lips.   
"Hello, Stiles."  
That got his feet moving, and he stumbled forward, dropping to his knees in front of the alpha, hands shaking as he held them above his dad. "What-what did you do?" He was shaking.   
He reached for his dad's wrist, shakily checking for a pulse. It was weak and he felt himself begin to panic.   
"Its rude to ignore me, Stiles," the alpha growled out. Stiles flinched, though he didnt remove his hand from Noah's wrist. "If you won't join me, perhaps having your father on my side would change your mind."  
Stiles' eyes widened, and he looked back down at the blood seeping on Noah's side. His eyes moved to the alpha's mouth. No blood. His eyes darted to the clawed hand in the grass, the long digits soaked in the warm sticky liquid. Stiles nearly sobbed. He wasn't bitten. Not yet.   
"Please," Stiles stuttered, clawing at his dad, to try and pull him out from under the alpha. He was too panicked to do more than grasp frantically at him. "Please, don't hurt him."  
"How else am I supposed to get your attention?" The alpha asked in a growl that made Stiles drop his head, hands shaking as tears fell from his eyes.   
"Please, leave him alone," he begged. He was still on his knees, though his elbows were planted firmly into the grass, lowering Stiles so he was nearly on the ground with his dad, who hadn't moved once. "He needs to go to the hos-hospital."  
"And I need a pack, Stiles," the alpha growled, much louder than before. Stiles flinched further away, still not willing to leave his dad.   
"I'll- I'll go with you," Stiles begged, looking up at the alpha. "Please, I'll join your pack, just-just dont- dont hurt him."  
He's all I got, he begged silently, a sob pulling from his lungs as he clings to his dad's bloody shirt. The alpha stares at him, and Stiles let's out a broken cry, dropping his head so its resting against Noah's.   
"Please," he begged. "Just- just let me help him and then I'm yours."  
The alpha shifted, but Stiles didn't move, his body shaking as he clung to his dad.   
"Send an ambulance to Sheriff Nowh Stilinski's," the alpha said. Stiles lifted his head, eyes wide. The alpha was calling the sheriff's station. "There was an animal attack, the sheriff is hurt."  
He hung up, and stood to his feet. Stiles stayed where he was until a clawed finger pressed into his jaw, forcing him to stand as well.   
Stiles grabbed at the alpha's wrist as the claw bit into the soft flesh, drawing blood.   
The alpha was looking him over, angling his head with just the slightest pressure to his jaw, and Stiles left out a wince, tears still falling from his eyes.   
"Take him back to the house," he said suddenly looking behind Stiles. He released his hold on Stiles and he took a step back only to land into the arms of someone else. "I've got a beta to track down."  
Stiles let out a shout, his arms pinned behind him as the other person began walking away from his back yard. Stiles dug his heels into the earth, tried to wriggle free and get back to his dad, but the man holding him was much stronger than he was and lifted him off his feet.   
Stiles fought him the whole way around the house to the car parked out front, from kicking out into the air, to shouting and thrashing.   
The man grunted and growled, and when they reached the car, the man dropped him to his feet and grabbed the back of his head, throwing him into the side of the car.   
Stiles dropped like a sack of bricks, sputtering as blood filled his nose and mouth. The werewolf growled again, opening the back door before grabbing Stiles by an arm and a leg. Stiles yelped, struggling to get his leg under him before being thrown into the back seat.   
The door was slammed shut and Stiles let out a desperate noise in the back of his throat, spitting blood into the floorboard.   
Stiles realized during the drive who the other werewolf was, and he cursed himself. Issac Layhe. He was on the lacrosse team with him and Scott. Stiles was busy thinking of an exit, while also trying to stop his nose from bleeding as Issac drove, speeding down roads, heading for the preserve. They were going to the Hale house.   
Issac lurched to a stop, causing Stiles to grunt and roll off the bench.   
He didn't have time to do anything before Issac was grabbing Stiles by the ankle and dragging him from the vehicle. Stiles grabbed at anything he could to keep himself in, but Issac was too fast, and he barely had time to catch his fall as Issac got him out.   
He froze in the leaves at the howl that filled the silent night. Even Issac seemed to stop and listen, eyes flashing yellow.   
Stiles kicked his foot free and scrambled to his feet, only to get slammed into the car again, his back aching as Issac let him drop to the ground with a wheeze.   
He sat there long after the pain in his spine subsided, the bleeding in his nose stopping. He could feel the blood starting to dry. He wasn't surprised to note it had soiled the collar of his shirt, and Issac stood leaned against the tree with his arms folded over his chest and an eyebrow raised, not taking his eyes off of Stiles.   
"Is this payback for that time I hit you in the head with the ball?" Stiles managed to drawl out, the taste of blood still fresh on his tongue as he wiped at the tip of his nose. "Because I apologized for that."  
Issac said nothing, just stared at him, and Stiles grunted, leaning back against the wheel of the car.   
Stiles froze when he heard footsteps behind Issac. The boy turned, arms still folded to look. The alpha was back. Stiles felt his heart hammer in his chest as he pressed himself into the car.   
"Got a little rough, hmm, Issac?" The alpha asked, looking at Stiles with a frown.   
"He kept trying to run," Issac said. The alpha kept walking to Stiles, and knelt in front of him. Stiles held his gaze bravely, even as he swallowed thickly and shook. The alpha grinned, showing off sharp teeth.   
"Determined," he corrected Issac, lifting a hand to grab Stiles' now bloody chin. He turned his next words to Stiles, deep red eyes staring at Stiles.   
"I've been watching you for a long time," he confessed, causing Stiles to flinch. "You're smart, borderline genius; something I've been looking for in a beta."  
Stiles' hands are still shaking, pressed into the ground beside him. He doesnt pull his chin from the alpha's grip.   
"You were supposed to be my first beta," the alpha continued. "But Derek screwed the pooch on that one."  
He smirked at Stiles, and it made Stiles' skin crawl. "But you brought Scott with you, and although he wasn't on my radar, he's grown into quite the beta, despite the fact he refuses to obey."   
"Derek has partial credit for that," he continues. "But you take the cake, Stiles."  
Stiles flinches this time, pulling his chin free and looking down. "And if I have you," he says, grabbing his chin again and forcing Stiles to look at him. "Derek and Scott will fall into place. They'll have to."  
Stiles' breath hitched as the alpha opened his mouth, sharp teeth glinting in the full moon. Stiles let out a cry, kicking as the alpha grabbed ahold of Stiles' arm. He let out a scream when he bit down on the exposed skin, sinking deep. His sharp k-9s and dull teeth broke skin.   
Stiles' cry was loud, and he fell to his side when the alpha released him. He held his arm close to his chest as the pain seered through his whole body, his injured arm flexing.   
"Now what?" Issac asked when the alpha stood up and moved away from Stiles.   
"Now we wait for my nephew and beta."


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles wakes up to hands on his face. He sucks in a breath, eyes flashing as he jerks up, only to freeze when he sees Lydia Martin looking at him with concern. The Lydia Martin. The girl who didnt give him the time of day.   
Stiles quickly looks around; they're alone. His heart is in his throat, and he returns his wide eyes to Lydia.   
"We- we can't be here," he breathed, his throat rough. He stumbles to his feet, but the hand on his face stays put, and Lydia grabs his wrist with the other one.   
"Calm down, Stiles," she demands. "The alpha is gone, for now."  
Stiles stills, looking down at her, and she rolls her eyes, as if the answer to his unspoken question was blindingly obvious.   
"I'm not exactly human, Stiles," she hums, removing her hand and tugging him away from the charred remains of the Hale house. "And now, neither are you."  
Stiles looks down at his arm where the bite shouldve been, to see the skin was smooth. The only indicator that he was bitten at all was the blood.   
There was blood in his nose too, overpowering his senses, and Stiles stops walking when he realized he can see perfectly clear in the dead of night.   
"Stiles, we have to go," Lydia groaned, yanking at Stiles again. "Derek and Scott are fighting Peter, and we gotta go help."  
Stiles followed dumbly, his mind racing to catch up. He was a werewolf?   
And then he could hear them, growls and yelps of pain and thuds. Stiles picked up the pace, Lydia now the one being dragged behind. She refused to let go of his wrist.   
Suddenly the trees opened up and Stiles could see Derek and Scott. They were a mess of blood, snarls and sharp claws as they attacked the alpha. Issac was on the ground, suffering a major hole in his stomach. Stiles could smell it, and he gagged at it before turning to the fighting.   
"Stiles, stay," Lydia demanded, when Stiles had taken steps to get to Derek. He stilled, glancing down at her with a frown.   
He looked back over, desperately wishing for Derek, but he looked at the alpha, and noted how he fought. He was tiring; his blocks just barely working and his own hits not doing as much damage as Stiles knew he could cause.   
And then the alpha was howling, and Stiles was dropping to his knees at the strange grip taking over his muscles. He gritted his teeth, a pained growl emanating deep in his chest. Scott was in the same position when Stiles managed to lift his head. Derek was glaring at the alpha, who Stiles assumed was the Peter Lydia had mentioned. He was smirking.   
"Quit fighting it, Derek," the alpha demanded. "You need an alpha and I need a pack. We could build the Hale pack from the ground up. Make it better than it was before!"  
"I'm not joining your pack," Derek growled low. It didnt pull the smirk from Peter's face.   
"But I already have everything you want," he said. Derek's eyes followed Peter's to where Stiles was, kneeling with dried blood on his face and a grimace.   
"Stiles," Derek said, barely above a whisper, and yet Stiles heard it like he had whispered in his ear. He moved to get up, but a threatening growl from Peter had him dropping to his knees again in a wince.   
Derek growled, more angry than ever and attacked. Stiles was helped to his feet by Lydia.   
"Cover your ears," she said. Stiles didn't have time to act before she was screaming. He winced, clamping his palms down on his ears and stumbling back. Damn, the girl had a pair of lungs on her.   
It cut off as quickly as it started, and Derek took the shot to bury his claws deep in Peter's gut. The man let out a painful cry, and Derek threw him back. Stiles rushed forward, unsure if it was because of Derek, or the pull to protect the alpha, but he stumbled to his knees instead.   
His eyes flashed yellow as Derek growled deep, standing over Peter.   
"Wait, Derek," Scott called too late. Derek slashed through Peter's throat, and Stiles winced, turning his head with his eyes closed.   
Stiles could hear the gurgle and gasps coming from the alpha, trying to breath through a slashed esophagus, and then everything stilled, and all Sriles could hear was heavy breathing.   
Stiles opened his eyes and turned back to Derek, who was stumbling away from the alpha like he got shocked.   
Stiles clambered to his feet and ran towards him. Derek turned, stepping closer just as Stiles reached him and buried his face into Derek's shoulder, holding him tightly. Derek held him back just as fiercely, inhaling Stiles' new scent. It still smelled like him, with the small difference of his DNA changing.   
Stiles was able to smell Derek for the first time too; his scent went deeper than the smell of cologne and woods, and it brought him comfort.   
"He bit you?"  
Stiles pulled away to see Scott, his eyes wide and yellow. He was looking at the bloodied arm, then at the lower half of his face.   
"I'm okay," Stiles responded. He didnt know if he said it for Scott or himself, but Derek's arms tightened around him.   
"You're the alpha now?" Scott asked, turning to Derek. Stiles looked up at him too, just in time to see his green eyes flash red instead of blue.   
"We gotta go," Lydia interrupted. Stiles turned to look at her, before Derek released his hold on Stiles.   
Stiles heart suddenly dropped. "My dad," he breathed, eyes widening. "The alpha- Peter- he hurt my dad!"  
"Its okay," Derek said, grabbing Stiles by the wrists. "We'll get him."   
Stiles looked down, eyes widening further when he saw the claws protruding from his finger tips. Derek's grip tightened.   
"Its okay, calm down," Derek said. "He's going to be okay."


	26. Chapter 26

Derek had been right. Noah was admitted to the Beacon County hospital, his wounds treated, and the cause was written as an animal attack.   
Stiles sat in the chair beside his bed for two days after Derek killed Peter. In those two days, Stiles didn't feel as different as he thought he would be as a werewolf. He heard things, could smell scents his human nose never could pick up, and could see in the dark.   
Aside from the minor freak out two days before, Stiles hadn't lost control, and he focused on keeping himself in check, knowing his dad needed him.   
The cuts had been deep, but they missed any major organs. He was stitched up, and given blood, and he slept.   
He'd woken up once in thr last two days, managing to reassure Stiles he would be okay, his hand in Stiles' hair, before he was sleeping again.   
On the third day, he was awake enough to demand Stiles go home and get some rest. Stiles didnt have it in him to fight with him about it. Peter was dead, and Scott said Issac had been MIA since the fight, so Stiles left the hospital.   
He had barely managed to get home before tears were in his eyes, the weight of what happened too much.   
It got much worse when he stepped out of his jeep, smelling Noah's blood soaked through the earth. He stumbled into the house, slamming the door much harder than he should've, and dropped to his knees in the middle of the small entryway.   
He felt himself -for the second time- losing control. But unlike the first time, this time was much harder to reign in, and Stiles felt fangs biting into his lips and claws digging into his thighs as he let out a growling sob, eyes flashing yellow.   
He was having an attack, and through his haze, Stiles, for the life of him, couldnt figure out why. He wasn't panicked, his dad was fine, and he wasn't anxious -not more than usual.   
Stiles lifted his head, yellow eyes glaring as the back door opened.   
"Stiles."  
He felt something inside him try to calm him as Derek made his way through the house, but Stiles wasn't focusing on it.   
Derek knelt down in front of him, a hand at the back of his neck. Stiles growled -he didn't mean to. Didnt even know how to- and Derek growled back. It wasn't a growl to submit, it felt like he was communicating his understanding, and Stiles clenched his jaw.   
"You're losing control, Stiles," Derek said softly, the hand on the back of his neck squeezing firmly.   
"I know," Stiles managed to growl out, huffing. "I can't-" he sucked in a breath.   
"Repeat after me," Derek demanded, pressing their foreheads together. "Alpha, beta, omega."  
Stiles grunted, digging his claws deeper into his thighs. "Say it."  
Stiles pinched his eyes closed. "Alpha, beta, omega," he repeated.   
"Good, again." Stiles repeated it a second time, and a third upon Derek's demands. He whined, but after three more times, he felt himself slowly calming down.   
The hand around his neck shifted to grab his jaw, tilting his head. Stiles opened his eyes, could see the shining yellow in the reflections of Derek's and focused on schooling his breathing.   
"There you go," Derek praised. Stiles let out a strangled sound, something he wouldn't have done as a human, and Derek quickly pulled him into his lap, the two still sitting in the middle of the entryway.   
Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder, burying his face into his neck. It took a little while more before Stiles' claws retracted, and the fangs in his gums to recede.   
Derek pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eyes, checking that they were back to his normal honey brown before leaning in.   
Stiles closed his eyes, feeling their mouths pressing together. He sank deeper into Derek's hold once they parted, his head pressing to Derek's shoulder.   
"Looks like keeping me out of the werewolf world is gonna be drastically harder than you thought," Stiles muttered, earning a chuckle from Derek.   
"It already was," Derek confessed, dropping his own head into the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles couldnt help the self-pitying sigh from escaping, and Derek tightened his arms around him.   
"Are you going to tell your dad?"  
The question surprised Stiles, and he looked up at Derek witth a frown.   
"Isn't that a no-no?"  
Derek only shrugged, urging Stiles to answer his question. Stiles thought it over before sighing and shaking his head.   
"It depends on what he saw or remembers," he said. "I dont want him freaking out about the supernatural world or being afraid."  
"Afraid of you?"   
Stiles dropped his eyes and nodded. Derek growled lowly, pressing his mouth to Stiles'.  
Stiles kissed him back, grateful for the alpha grounding him.   
*-*  
Noah didn't see Peter when he was attacked, just the low growl before pain and unconsciousness. Stiles decided he didn't need to tell him, and four days later his dad was released from the hospital.   
He couldnt go into work for a week after that, and when he was able to go, he was desk bound for three.   
Stiles was more than happy with that decision, though his dad had a lot to say on the matter.   
During the time of Noah's recovery, Derek made sure to spend time teaching Stiles control, how to find an anchor and how to use his enhanced senses.   
By the time Noah was ready to work the field again, Stiles and Scott were on their way to becoming great werewolves.   
It had been almost two months since Stiles was turned, and then Issac showed up on Stiles' front porch.   
Still having a hard time controlling himself, and having an unwanted werewolf on his territory, Stiles nearly took his head off, but Derek had been there, had stopped him, and heard Issac out.   
Against Stiles' better judgement, Derek allowed Issac to become his beta. Even Scott had a hard time accepting the new beta into the pack, but after a while, he softened up to the idea. Stiles though, was a constant hard wall.   
Things started going back to normal; as normal as a werewolf's life could get. Stiles had introduced Derek to his dad as his boyfriend, Scott had made co-captain, and Stiles had managed to keep his grades from slipping.   
Derek was learning to be an alpha, and Stiles helped him as best he could with his limited knowledge. Wirh his new title came other betas seeking a pack.   
The first to arrive having been Issac, Stiles was closed off to the idea of branching out. He was content with the three of them.   
But then Lydia showed up at their door with Boyd and Erica -kids from a grade above Scott and Stiles- who had been bitten when they were younger.   
Then came Kira, a Kitsune. There were twins, and a werecoyote who turned out to be Derek's cousin, and then out of nowhere came Cora, his sister.   
That reunion had been gut wrenching. Slowly, Stiles softened to the new betas, the new members of his pack, and he was surprised at the diversity of the pack, how even Lydia and Kira felt like pack. And Allison too.   
Stiles had never had a big family; it had always just been Noah, Claudia and himself, and he had been perfectly content with the small family, but he realized now, looking at the pack crowding in Derek's loft, that he enjoyed being apart of something big. He smiled, leaning against Derek's chest as a content sigh fell from his lips. Derek ducked his head down and placed an open mouthed kiss to his ear.   
"Let's kick everyone out," he whispered, so lowly that Stiles knew no one but him would hear over the loud laughing and chatter. Stiles turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want to be alone with you."  
It didnt take long for Stiles to make up an excuse to kick everyone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!! Let me know what you guys think!


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles let out a breath, Derek's hands roaming his body as he licked and sucked and kissed at the skin of his collar bone.   
He grinded his hips into Stiles, growling lowly as Stiles whimpered, baring his neck to his alpha.   
It was strange, having urges he never had before, but Stiles didn't fight them. It was easy to bare his throat to Derek, to laugh on his back and expose his stomach to the alpha, yet his eyes flashed a golden yellow if anyone else tried to get him to submit. Here though, in the safety of the loft, with Derek's pelvis grinding into his, he couldn't help it.   
Hands moved deftly to clothes, ripping them away until Stiles and Derek were in nothing but boxers, and the thin fabric allowed them both to feel each other much more intimately.   
And Derek was moving from his neck down his torso, nipping and licking until his mouth dragged over the fabric of his boxers and Stiles was cursing, a hand fistinf Derek's hair and pulling.   
Derek growled lowly, hands grabbing either side of his boxers and yanking them down to his knees. Stiles mewled, arching his back when Derek mouthed at his bare hip.   
"Der-" Stiles sucked in a breath, eyes flashing yellow when his mouth took Stiles in, holding his hips down.   
Derek sucked, using one hand to pump at the base, and Stiles fought thr fangs biting into his lips.   
He let our a moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he rolled his hips forward. Derek pulled back, moving back up Stiles' body before connecting their lips. Stiles took this opportunity to remove Derek's boxers and fisted his length, eliciting a growling moan from Derek that he promptly swallowed.   
"Need you," Stiles responded between his lips, desperately pulling Derek down with a hooked leg around his lower back.   
Derek complied, the kiss deepening, Stiles lifting his chest to press into Derek's.   
Derek moved an arm around Stiles' back, resting his weight on the elbow before moving his other hand from Stiles' cock. He grabbed Stiles' leg, hiking it up from his lower back until it rested on his shoulder.   
"Oh, my God," Stiles growled, a clawed hand pressing into Derek's shoulder blade as Derek's finger pressed knuckle deep into his ass. Derek smirked against his skin, thrusting the finger in and out. Stiles' own hand lost its rhythm on Derek's cock and he let out a groan.   
A second finger pushed in, stretching him wider. Stiles' eyes opened, flashing yellow as he stared up at Derek with a whine.   
"Control yourself," Derek reminded, leaning down to bite at Stiles' jaw.   
"Ca-cant right now," Stiles growled. Derek peppered open mouthed kissed across his jaw, up to his ear before dropping to his neck.   
His fingers worked him open, and Stiles found himself rolling back into them, his other leg curling around his back to open himself further to Derek. He growled in response.   
A third finger pushed in and Stiles felt his claws dig into the skin of Derek's shoulder blade.   
"Easy," Derek growled. Stiles quickly pulled his hand away, fisting the sheets instead.   
Stiles realized his hand had stopped, and he quickly resumed fisting Derek's cock, moving from base to tip with the same speed of Derek's fingers, slow and steady.   
"More," Stiles begged. Derek leaned forward, biting at his neck.   
"You're not ready," Derek grunted into his skin. Stiles let out a growl, rocketing back into his fingers.   
"I'll heal."  
He pulled his hand from Derek, grabbing his hip and pulling him down. Derek easily agreed to Stiles' tugging, pulling his fingers from him. Stiles let out a whimper, Derek swallowing it with his mouth before he leaned back.   
Stiles felt him push at his entrance, and he grinded his hips up, trying to push him in. He growled, then mewled when Derek did as he asked, pushing in slowly.   
"Oh, my God-"  
Derek pressed in as deep as he could go before stilling. Stiles let out a gasping breath. Derek leaned forward, pressing the flat of his tongue against Stiles' chin, licking him to his ear before biting at it. Stiles whimpered, eyes in constant battle between yellow and brown.   
"Keep moving," he demanded, feeling Derek's teeth sharpen against the skin of his jaw.   
Derek complied, pulling back before thrusting back in. Stiles moaned loud, the feeling of Derek deep inside heightened with his other senses.   
He could smell the arousal, could smell those chemo signals Derek always told him about. He could smell everything from the sweat at the back of Derek's neck to how close he was to cumming, and it made it difficult for Stiles to focus.   
Derek shifted and hit deep, and Stiles let out a cry, head falling back and chest lifting.   
"There it is," he heard Derek say, could feel the smirk against Stiles' neck. He pulled back and rammed back into that spot again -his prostate- and Stiles ripped at the blankets.   
Derek continued to hit that spot, turning Stiles into a mess beneath him. The growling moans and whimpered noises never stopping, and Stiles felt himself being pushed towards the edge.   
"Der-"  
"I know," Derek growled, pulling his head from Stiles' neck and kissing him hard. Stiles could barely get his mouth to cooperate.   
Stiles' hands found their way to Derek's hair, pulling hard. Derek lowered his head, nipping at his collarbone and sending Stiles over.   
He came with a shout, his upper body lifting off the bed. Derek wrapped his arms around him, lifting him until he was sat in Derek's lap. He continued to ram into Stiles as he chased his orgasm, the smaller werewolf quivering and moaning.   
And then Derek was cumming, growling through his own orgasm and holding Stiles impossibly tight against his chest.   
Stiles felt him regain his control, the claws at the end of his fingers shifting back into dull nails. He pulled his head from Derek's shoulder, kissing him breathlessly.   
Derek hummed against his lips, their breathing slowly returning to normal.   
"I love you," Stiles said, pulling back to stare Derek in the eyes. His were wide, his confession surprising the both of them. But Stiles couldn't stop once he started, and his grip around Derek's shoulders tightened.   
"I love you a lot, more than I've loved anyone else before," he said. "I-"  
Derek leaned forward, shutting Sriles up with his mouth. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat, and as soon as Derek initiated the kiss, he ended it, looking up at Stiles with a softness to his eyes he only ever reserved for Stiles.   
"I love you too," he said, a small smile toying at his lips. Stiles couldn't help the shit-eating grin even if he wanted to.   
"You do?"  
Derek grinned too, kissing Stiles again. The two had yet to seperate, and Stiles didn't want them to; loving the feel of him hardening back inside him.   
"Since I first laid eyes on you," Derek confessed. Images of Hati flashed through Stiles' mind's eye, and he grins.   
"I'm pretty sure theres laws against that," he said.   
Derek growled, nipping at Stiles' shoulder.   
"At least two that I know of," Stiles continued.   
"Well I'm not an animal, and you're not a minor," Derek retorted, scowling up at Stiles, though it wasn't very effective as he nuzzled into Stiles' throat. Stiles laughed, shoving him away before grinning down at him and kissing his nose.   
"Technically I'm still a minor," he corrected. Derek frowned, making Stiles grin wider. "I'm not eighteen for another two weeks."  
Derek's hands find their way to Stiles' hips, pulling him closer. Stiles let's out a low moan as he's pressed deeper onto Derek's cock, and drops his head against Derek's.   
"Then maybe we should stop until you're legal," Derek hums. Stiles rolls his hips forward in response, making Derek growl.  
Stiles let's out a breathy laugh when Derek shifts, dropping Stiles on his back and laying on top of him. Stiles grins as Derek drops his chest onto his; like the air between them had no right to be there, and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! How do you guys like it????

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the trailer on my tumblr of on YouTube


End file.
